A Fresh Start
by The1WhoListens
Summary: Post-Deathly Hallows. Pre-Epilogue. After the last battle. The story continues as if it never ended... Primarily Harry/Ginny.
1. A Fresh Start

As they climbed down the moving staircase, Harry felt a faint sense of relief and of a fresh start. It was clouded by his survivor's guilt and feelings of tremendous loss, but it was there nevertheless. He knew that after the aftermath of battle everything would be alright, but he couldn't think about that now. All he could think about was his fatigue and hunger, and the comfy bed sitting in Gryffindor tower. They continued down the corridor, stepping over various chunks of rubble and pieces of suits of armor. At one point, Harry glanced back at Ron and Hermione, walking slightly behind him, to see that they were holding hands. He turned back around, smiling slightly to himself. It was about time, he thought. As they passed the still crowded Great Hall, Harry heard Grawp still laughing and the sounds of rejoicing, celebrating, and grief. He felt a rush of affection for these people, who bravely faced battle, and stood by him every second of the way and his smile widened. Then he saw the niche where he and Percy had stored Fred's body yesterday afternoon, and the grin slipped right off his face. It felt so wrong and disrespectful to feel happy when those who perished were not there to share the feeling. Harry sighed and shook his head, as if to dislodge his unpleasant thoughts.

As they approached the Tower, Ron put an arm around both Harry and Hermione's shoulders, and they overlapped an arm each on his back, and they walked that way the last corridors to the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was not in her frame, probably celebrating down in the Great Hall in her friend Vi's portrait, so they pushed aside the heavy painting and climbed into the Common Room. As Harry surveyed the familiar surroundings, he felt as if it had been ten years since he'd set foot in the room instead of one. It seemed as if he was an aged adult who revisited the scene of his childhood home, after long since forgetting how it felt to spend time there. He and Ron and Hermione passed the fire and their favorite armchairs, and began to climb the spiral staircase. As if going by some unspoken agreement, the trio piled into the boys dormitory, and Harry was surprised to see that there were five beds, as if he, Ron and Dean had never left. Hermione directed her wand her wand at them and three of the beds pushed close together until they were touching. Without a word said, they each climbed into a bed and closed their eyes, not even bothering to change out of their grimy clothes. Perhaps it was because they were so used to sleeping in such close quarters for so long. Or perhaps they just felt they needed each other right then, but whatever the reason, the three huddled closer together, and soon were fast asleep.

After what seemed like a second later, Harry awoke. It was dark in the room and he felt around blindly for his glasses. He found them on the nightstand, which he considered odd as he couldn't remember taking them off. He got up and looked at the clock. Two in the morning, he'd slept through the whole day. He glanced down next to him and saw that Ron and Hermione were still asleep, hand in hand. He wandered out onto the balcony, and leaned on the banister, looking down at the grounds and observing what he could of the damage. Then,

"Hey."

Harry whipped around and instinctively felt his pockets for his wand. Ginny was sitting on a bench on the other end of the balcony in pajamas and a pony tail.

"Blimey, Ginny, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Harry gasped, clutching at his chest.

"Sorry," Ginny said, smiling slightly and getting up to imitate Harry's former position on the banister, leaning against it on her forearms.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Harry asked, still a little shaken.

"One might ask you the same question," Ginny said, with sad humor. "I came up here fancying a kip, and I saw you three, so I slept in here. I didn't really want to be alone."

"Understandable," Harry said, going to lean next to her. He paused slightly. "So, how are you holding up?"

Ginny grimaced a little. " Well, how are you holding up?" Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm alright considering, it'll get better."

"It will." They stood in silence for a moment.

"Hey, has something happened between Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly, with a meaningful glance in the door at their hands. Harry knew that this was an attempt to change the subject, but he laughed anyway.

"Oh yeah, Hermione kissed him the other day, after he said something about saving house elves."

"Ha! Figures", Ginny laughed. "It's about bloody time, though."

"That's exactly what I thought!" Harry exclaimed. They laughed quietly. After a few moments though, their laughter faded, and they stood there smiling at each other in silence.

"I've missed you, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes softened. "I've missed you too, Harry."

Harry reached over, and took Ginny's hand in his, and she gave him a squeeze back. They turned back towards the grounds, shoulder to shoulder, their heads touching, and stared up at the moon and the stars, glorying in their fresh start. In that moment, all the pains and struggles of the past few years were forgotten. It was just the two of them, the moon and their entwined hands. And, somewhere far off, they could hear the sounds of distant celebration at a new beginning.

_-Well, this is what I have so far. I'm not sure if I'm going to add another chapter or not, but I just wanted to get this out there, it's been on my computer forever._

_~G.L.H~_


	2. Regrouping

"You know, I dreamed about you," Ginny said softly, still staring out over the grounds.

"What?" Harry said, brought out of his reverie.

"I dreamed about you every night you were away," she continued with a sad sort of grin. "I guess I felt that if I concentrated on you hard enough, I could keep you safe. I know it sounds crazy."

Harry turned towards her and laughed quietly to himself, running a hand through his hair.

"What so funny?"

Harry looked down at her face. "No, It's not crazy. I watched you sometimes on the Marauder's Map at night. I stared at your little ink dot so intensely as if, with enough effort, I could break into your sleep and let you know I was thinking about you."

Ginny grinned wider. "Well, I guess it worked then." They laughed together. Ginny took a step closer to Harry. Then another. She leaned in–

"What are you two doing up at this time?"

They jumped back, startled. Ron stood at the doorway, sleepy-eyed and tousle-haired, completely oblivious to what had been about to happen. Hermione was behind him with a rather knowing look in her eye and half a grin on her face.

"Always the best of timing," Ginny muttered under her breath, so only Harry could hear.

"Nothing, couldn't sleep is all," said Harry, in a very nonchalant way. And they made their way back into the dormitory.

The next morning, after a good wash and a visit to Madam Pomfrey, the foursome traveled back down to the Great Hall. There were still a surprising amount of people remaining at the castle, and the cheery victorious atmosphere of yesterday had faded into something more somber. They located the Weasley clan at the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry felt a deep pang in his chest as he saw George sitting there alone with a look of numb confusion on his face. Harry sat down and felt several claps on his back from people passing down the aisle. Mrs. Weasley leaned over and kissed all four of them one after another, and pulled back to scrutinize their physical state.

"Have you been–" she started.

"Yes, Mum, we've just come from the hospital wing" Ron interjected, heaping sausages onto his plate. Mrs. Weasley nodded her approval.

"I was just telling the others," she said. "We're going to stay here another night. There's going to be a memorial service tomorrow for–" Her voice broke slightly. Mr. Weasley patted her hand.

"–the victims," she finished, shaking her head and waving Arthur off. Harry stared hard at his plate, trying hard to stem the sudden onslaught of emotion coursing through him. He felt Ginny squeezing his hand out of sight and glanced over to see that she too was staring intensely at the table. They finished their meal in silence.

After breakfast, Ron and Hermione started to go upstairs to gather their things together.

"You go, I'll be up in a bit," Harry told them, when they looked at him questioningly. They nodded and started up the staircase. Harry's eyes scanned the dispersing crowd until they fell upon the tall witch's hat and spectacles. He approached Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I wonder if I could have a word?" he asked.

"Why of course, Harry, what is it you wish to talk about," She answered crisply, surveying him with something like reverence. The look made Harry slightly uncomfortable, but he continued.

"I wish for Professor Snape's name to be included in the memorial service tomorrow," He stated baldly. McGonagall's face hardened.

"So it's true?" she said. "What you were saying yesterday, that he was loyal to our side?"

"Yes, it is. He was completely loyal to our side and to Dumbledore," Harry said.

"He gave me is memories, Professor, it's the truth. Trust me," he added, when she still did not look convinced. At his last words, her face relaxed slightly.

"Well, all right, Harry, I'll see that it is done," she said in mild disapproval.

"Thank you, his body is in the Shrieking Shack," he said. She nodded and continued out of the Great Hall. Harry sighed and followed her.

As he climbed the staircase leading away from the entrance hall, he, unwillingly, let his mind wander. His head was so crammed with thoughts and emotions that he found himself yearning for a pensive. He finally understood the feeling Dumbledore described in his fourth year. His grief at the losses of Fred, Remus, Tonks and the many others overshadowed all the rest, but underneath a barrage of other worries and concerns plagued him. The long and tedious job of rebuilding the Ministry that awaited them all, the thought of poor Mrs. Weasley, she surely was in a lot more pain than she was letting on, his lingering guilt for those who perished, George's shocked and confused look, his worries about the publicity and endless scrutiny he would soon endure. And Ginny. He so burned with the desire to skip the formalities and confess his deep feelings for her that continued, if not intensified, over the past year. He let all the thoughts that he'd been keeping at bay flood his mind and take him over on his slow walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

The service the next day was slow, and dull. A wizened old wizard stood at the head of a sea of uncomfortable chairs and listed the names of the fallen. Harry felt a strong sense of deja vu. Behind him were a series of marble tombs similar to Dumbledore's. Some of the families had consented to having their loved ones laid to rest at Hogwarts. Harry closed his eyes, and attempted to tune out the seemingly endless list of names. After the wizard finished speaking, he stepped down from the riser and waved his wand in an elaborate arc. A hulking white marble obelisk appeared on the spot the wizard had just vacated. The names of all those lost were engraved in detailed gothic type on all sides. The vast crowd stood for a brief moment of silence, and then dispersed. As Harry made his way through the long rows of chairs, he looked back and noticed George standing alone by the newly-erected monument, staring at Fred's name. Harry debated whether or not to go over and talk to him, but thought better of it. He knew from experience that George would need some time to adjust alone.

_–Well, here's chapter number two. I'll get to more Harry and Ginny stuff in the next chapter. Thanks for you reviews, keep them coming. Anything helps. :)_


	3. Letting Go

The return to the Burrow was quiet. Harry had made a small detour to number 4 Privet Drive to officially empty anything from the house that would suggest he ever lived there. As he set everything on the floor of Ron's room, he felt a slight twinge for Hedwig. It seemed silly, but he still missed his owl terribly. She was the only company he ever had on Privet Drive that could ever stand to look at him. Harry shook his head of these thoughts and left the room. Dinner was also quiet. Everyone was determined to not see the empty chair next to George, and few were actually eating. It seemed so strange to see George without Fred grinning identically beside him. Harry only took comfort in the fact that Ginny's knee was pressed hard against his underneath the table. He was realizing how much he had come to rely on her presence in the past few days. All the repressed pain he had been harboring seemed slightly more bearable when she was near.

Saturday was Fred's funeral. Harry sat on the edge of his camp bed that morning, in dress robes, deep in thought. Ron came in and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped.

"Come on, mate, it's time," Ron said quietly. Harry looked up at him.

"Yeah, all right."

And together they walked down the stairs and out into the backyard. Fred was to be buried behind the paddock under an old cherry tree. His wand was made from cherry bark. Harry and Ron sat near Hermione and Ginny in the second row. In front of him, Harry could see Mrs. Weasley already weeping silently into a lacy handkerchief. Mr. Weasley was next to her, patting her knee. Across the aisle, George was sitting next to Percy, his face hidden in his hands. Bill and Charlie stood behind him each with a hand on his back. The ceremony proceeded and some people got up to say a few meaningless words. After the shiny wooden casket was lowered into the ground, George collapsed in a shaking heap and the family surrounded him, whispering words of comfort. Harry couldn't bear join them, so he slipped away and walked in the direction of the pond. He sat down by the bank and put his head between his knees, breathing harshly. He'd thought his absence had gone unnoticed, put he soon heard soft footfalls and felt a hand on his back. By the flowery sent in the air, he needn't lift his head to know it was Ginny.

"You mustn't blame yourself," she said in hardly more than a whisper.

Harry looked up to see her sitting next to him, her eyes red-rimmed, but otherwise composed.

"I don't," he croaked, looking out over the lily pads.

"Yes, you do. I know you, Harry," she said, gazing at him with intensity. "You think that it's your fault, that you led others into your fight, even though they knew perfectly well what they were getting into and what was at stake."

Harry turned his head away from her and didn't answer.

"Harry, look at me. Look at me." He turned back slowly.

"These people were fighting for freedom and for their families, and they would have done it whether Voldemort was after you or not," Ginny said fiercely. "It's not your fault."

Harry stared at her with her blazing look. He'd never heard her say the name before. She was so strong and selfless, putting his pain before hers.

"I love you, Ginny" he blurted. Then his eyes widened at what he just said. He looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out."

He felt her arm wind around his waist. "I love you too, Harry."

He let out a great gust of air and turned towards her to wrap her up in a firm embrace. She tightened her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while.

•••

"We should probably get back," Harry said into Ginny's hair. "Your mum will loose it if we're gone for more than ten minutes."

"Yeah, let's hope she hasn't noticed," Ginny sighed and they released each other and got to their feet.

Luckily, Mrs. Weasley had distracted herself by starting on their mountain of laundry and hadn't the faintest idea that the two of them had disappeared briefly. They joined the rest in the kitchen, where they took their places at the table. Hermione, who was leaning against Ron's shoulder, eyed them suspiciously.

"Do you think he'd be happy to be there?" Percy was saying. "Under the cherry tree?"

"Yeah, Perce, he'd have liked it," Bill said, clapping a hand on Percy's back.

"Do you remember when he climbed that tree?" said Charlie, smiling reminiscently. "And he ended up with that great big gouge on his face from the branches?"

A choked laugh came from the other end of the table. They all turned. George was sitting with his hand over his mouth, shocked at the chuckle he let out.

"He almost went spare," He said, and another little laugh escaped. "He was afraid it would leave a scar and we wouldn't be identical anymore."

They all laughed quietly. Mr. Weasley put an arm around George's shoulders and they spent the rest of lunch sharing Fred stories. This is how it should be, Harry thought, as Ron regaled them all with the tale of how Fred turned his teddy bear into a giant spider. This is the best way to grieve, the healthy way. No wallowing or depression, just remembering him as who he was, and keeping his memory alive. Of course, Harry knew that this considerably lighter mood wouldn't last forever. Soon, they'll remember that he's not around to share the laughter and that he's not going to burst into the room suddenly, gibbering away in unison with George, but Harry didn't think about that now. He just leaned back in his chair, and laughed with the others, pushing his more unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind.

On the way back up to the attic, Harry saw Ginny a few steps above him. He caught up to her outside her bedroom door on the first landing.

"Thank you. For before," he said, breathily. "For trying to break through my great wall of stubbornness."

"Well, your welcome," she replied, grinning slightly. "Someone had to try to get through. Did it work?"

"A little," Harry said, grinning back. "I'll get there."

"Good." And then she leaned in and kissed him softly and briefly. "Well, goodnight then."

She smiled and disappeared into her room. Harry brushed his fingertips over where her mouth had touched him.

"Goodnight," he said quietly to the closed door.

_–Here you go, more Harry and Ginny as promised. Reviews, reviews, reviews! I love any kind of feedback. XD_


	4. Don't Hold It In

In the next two weeks, things seemed to get easier. Ever since the night of Fred's funeral, everyone seemed more willing to crack a small smile now and then. Things were still slightly unbalanced, but they were improving. Harry and Ginny had been spending most of their time together, when Harry wasn't at the Ministry. Kingsley had come to the Burrow a few days after the funeral and offered Harry, Ron and Hermione positions in the Auror Training Program, without N.E.W.T. scores. Hermione had declined, as she wanted to try to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to attend to the laws concerning magical creatures. Kingsley agreed to give her a good recommendation and helped her set up a series of portkeys to Australia. She still needed to fetch her parents and reverse the memory charm she placed on them.

While Harry and Ginny were on the road to reconciliation, they kept it quiet from the rest of the family.

"I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep this a secret, Ginny," Harry told her, as he ran his fingers through her hair by the pond, Sunday afternoon. This had sort of become their meeting place.

"I know," Ginny sighed, picking up a stone and skipping it across the surface of the water. "It's just everybody's got enough on their plate right now without having to find out about us too. And come to think of it, I'm not sure anyone knows we even dated in the first place. Except Ron and Hermione, of course."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Well, how do you think they'd react?" he asked, now slightly nervous.

"That's my point, I don't know!" Ginny said frustratedly, throwing another stone, which this time landed straight in the water with a loud plunk.

"Can't we just wait until things are better around here? When everyone's recovered a bit more?" she finished a little desperately.

"Alright, alright, mum's the word" Harry said soothingly, patting her hand, and watching as the ripples from the stone's landing grew wider, upsetting several lily pads.

But keeping their rekindled romance quiet was becoming increasingly difficult. Mrs. Weasley's eyes had started to follow them every time they left a room together and they were sure Hermione knew. Fortunately, everyone else seemed completely oblivious to their secret rendezvous.

Everyone had returned to work, to regain a shred of normalcy in their otherwise chaotic lives. Arthur and Percy to the Ministry, Bill and Fleur to Gringotts, Charlie to the reservation, although he came home much more often. All except George. He hadn't mentioned reopening the shop, and it seemed none were brave enough to ask him about it. That is until Wednesday. They were all crowded into the kitchen for dinner, it being far too muggy and buggy outside, and Mr. Weasley was explaining how things were going at the Ministry.

"Oh, Kingsley has been great. Perfect man for the job, in my opinion," he was saying, brandishing a fork with a bit of potato on the end. "He's got all the Obliviators and everyone in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes running about the muggle world, repairing damage from Death Eaters and modifying memories." He dug into his shepherd's pie enthusiastically. "It's going to be seamless, when they're finished. No one's going to know anything's happened more unusual than a few collapsed bridges and thunderstorms."

"Father and I have enjoyed being back at work," Percy offered pompously. "It feels so much better to be on top of things, to be at the Ministry's aid in this time of crisis."

"Bet the Ministry workers haven't been overjoyed, though," Ron said in undertone to Harry. Harry choked on his potato and Ginny thumped him on the back.

"Yes, we've been busy at Gringotts too," Bill said, rolling his eyes slightly. "There's still a great deal of damage to repair, and we're short a dragon, so security's been a little shaky."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared intently at their plates, and Ginny chuckled softly.

"Diagon Ally's back up and running," Ron piped up quickly. "Ollivander's back and everything."

There was an awkward moment where everyone looked at George, then hastily started to shovel food into their mouths. Mrs. Weasley leaned toward him slowly.

"George, sweetie," she began gently. "Don't you think that maybe it's time to start thinking about going back to the shop?"

Everyone started eating even faster and looked fixedly away from the scene at the end of the table.

"I'm not ready yet, Mum," George said coldly, glaring at her.

"I know, dear, but don't you think that the longer you wait, the harder it will be when you finally do go back?" she pressed softly. "Don't you think that Fred would've wanted–"

"God, Mum, stop telling me what to think!" George shouted, jumping to his feet and sending his chair flying back. Mrs. Weasley leaned back, shocked.

"Of course I think that he would have wanted me to reopen the shop! Don't you think I know what he wanted? He was my twin for Merlin's sake, we shared every single thought, we did everything together, we had the same ideas and wanted the same things! That's exactly why I can't go back, dammit!" he roared, kicking the fallen chair out of the way.

Complete silence had fallen over the table, and everyone was staring up, dumbstruck.

"I can't go back! To the place where we hatched our greatest schemes and thought up our greatest inventions, to the only thing we ever wanted to do! It was his idea, you know! The joke shop! So tell me, how can I go back to a place so full of memories and good times and expect to be able to survive it!" he yelled. He stood there for a second, red-faced and chest heaving, then turned on his heel and fled up the stairs. A second later, they heard his bedroom door slam.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley whispered, and started to get up and follow him, but Mr. Weasley put a hand on her arm.

"No," he said quietly. "Let him be. Let him be."

Dinner was quickly and silently finished and most retired to the sitting room.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Ron yawned, stretching. "Harry and I had a hard time at training today."

"Alright, but will you check on George on your way up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron nodded and started slowly up the steps. Suddenly Harry found himself alone in the kitchen clearing dishes with Ginny. This was the first time they'd had a chance to be alone together in a few days. They washed the dishes silently. Harry's hand brushed softly against Ginny's. They stilled. Harry raised his hand up to Ginny's neck, and drew closer to her. Then, they heard a distant thundering sound growing closer and closer. They turned around just in time to see Ron skid into the room, brandishing a note.

"George is gone."

_–Whew, this chapter was going to be so long, but I had to split it in two. So keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter, it should be up soon. In the meantime, tell me what you think! Keep those reviews coming! ;)_

_ ~G.L.H.~_


	5. Loneliness is Merely an Opinion

They all stood in the sitting room, in a state of silent panic. The sudden news had rendered them speechless.

"Well, he can't think we'll just sit here like nothing's happened!" Percy said a little shrilly.

"His note says not to worry, he'll be back soon," said Ron quietly.

"But he can't just wander about out there at night!" Mrs. Weasley cried tearfully. "Especially in the state he's in!"

"Your mum's right, Ron," Hermione whispered, speaking for the first time. "Being so upset makes it all the more dangerous for George to be out alone after dark."

"We should go out after him," Bill said firmly.

"Where would he go, though?" said Harry, nervously twitching the dishtowel he'd been holding.

"Hogsmeade?" Ron offered, hopefully.

They all shook their heads.

"Why would he go there, Ron?" said Charlie, stressfully.

"Dunno, just a thought," said Ron, defeated.

They stood in silence for a minute, brains whirring feverishly.

"Hey, guys," Ginny said slowly. They all looked up.

"What if he went to the shop?" she continued.

"Ginny, he's just made a big stink about how he can't possibly go back," said Ron exasperatedly.

"Yes, but that's exactly why he would have done it, Ronald! He's just been talking about all the memories the shop holds! It's exactly the sort of place he'd have taken refuge in!" Ginny retorted, annoyed.

Hermione had a look of dawning comprehension. "Yes, that makes perfect sense!" she exclaimed.

Ron looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Do you live to prove me wrong?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

Hermione spared him one look of disdain, and then turned back to Ginny.

"We must go at once! He must be terribly upset. Oh Ginny, I'm sure your right!" she said quickly, bouncing on her heels slightly.

"That's settled then, off we go," Mr. Weasley, heading towards the door to grab his cloak.

The rest followed suit. Ginny slipped on her shoes.

"Oh, Ginny dear, you'll have to stay behind, you haven't passed your apparation test yet," Mrs. Weasley said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll just floo, then," said Ginny, indignant.

"Dear, I don't think anyone in Diagon Alley will take too kindly to you shooting out of their fireplace at this time of night," said Mrs. Weasley, gently.

"No, this isn't fair!" Ginny burst out, instantly angry. "I'm always left out of everything! You can't expect me to wait here alone with no news, that's what I always have to do! I'm not a child, mum!"

"You ARE my child and you ARE the youngest in the family, and you will do what you're told young lady!" Mrs. Weasley shot back, shaking a finger at Ginny.

Ginny swelled with unexpressed anger. Mr. Weasley, sensing serious danger, stepped between them.

"Now, this is hardly the time or place to start a fight," he said hastily. "Ginny, someone has to stay here anyway, in case George comes back, and we'll send you a patronus as soon as we find him."

"And you won't be alone," said Harry quickly, when Ginny looked ready to start yelling again. "I'll stay here with you."

Ginny huffed, turned on her heel and stalked back into the kitchen.

"Good luck, mate," Ron said seriously, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Everyone drifted out of the sitting room slowly, shoving on cloaks and toeing on shoes, giving Harry words of assurance that they'll send word. Harry watched them go, sighed and then cautiously returned to the kitchen.

•••

They arrived at Diagon Alley with a chorus of loud cracks. The street was dark and deserted, but Ron had been right. The alley was in fine condition. The darked windows of previously boarded up shops were filled with twinkling items, and the previously garbage littered cobbled roads were clean and shining in the moonlight. They looked at each other nervously and set off in the direction of Weasley's Wizard Weezes.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Charlie asked quietly. "Do you think he'll be angry at us for not letting him alone?"

"Angry or not he's safer at home with people who can care for him," Mrs. Weasley said firmly, quickening her pace.

Charlie exchanged a look with Bill. Suddenly, they were standing in front of the large triple W logo. They gazed sadly at the faded purple signs in the windows, and the no longer whirring and twirling merchandise on the shelves. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and pointed his wand at the door.

"Alohamora," he whispered. The knob twisted and the door swung open, revealing the dim inside of the shop. The door was charmed to do that only for family members. And Harry and Hermione, of course. They all took a unified deep breath and crossed the threshold, one by one.

•••

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't back you up before," Harry said tentatively. "Frankly, I'm terrified out of my wits of your mum when she's in that state."

"It's alright," Ginny said quietly, staring at her mug of hot chocolate.

They had been sitting at the kitchen table in an awkward silence for about ten minutes, before Harry got up to make hot chocolate, simply for something to do.

"It doesn't seem alright," pressed Harry. "Are you okay, Gin?"

She sighed and looked up at him.

"Sorry, it's just... it reminded me of the last battle when everyone tried to get me to stay in the Room of Requirement. I'm always the one left behind, because I'm the youngest. I just can't stand being left without knowing anything. It's happened to me far to many times," she said sadly, and returned her gaze to her cup.

"God, I know how that feels," said Harry sympathetically, remembering the summer before his fifth year, when he'd been forced to nick papers out of bins and hide in garden beds to listen for news about the impending war.

"I mean, I spent almost all of the last year not knowing," she continued. "Whether I was in school or not, the only news I ever heard was from the occasional Potterwatch. It was absolute torture."

Harry's face crumpled. He closed his eyes,

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I never meant to put you in that position."

"Oh, no, Harry, I don't blame you!" Ginny said hastily. "I was just trying to explain why I blew up before. I didn't mean to upset you."

She paused, searching her mind for something to say, for Harry still had an expression on his face suggesting unpleasant thoughts. There was a pause.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something," Ginny said, desperate to change the subject. "During the last battle, there was a moment when I was out on the grounds, looking for survivors, and I felt something." She paused. "Like someone was near me. And then, next thing I know Hagrid's carrying you out of the forest. Was it you?"

Harry looked at her. He knew that this was a wild ploy to distract him, but he was intrigued that she had made such a connection.

"It was me," he said slowly. "How did you know that?"

"I guess I sensed you," she said, grateful that he was going with it. "I had spent so long away from you, that it seemed more... evident when you were around, I think."

Harry looked at her in awe. How she always seemed to know things was a mystery to him.

"You were my last thought, you know," he said, smiling. "When Voldemort hit me with that killing curse in the forest. You were the last thing I thing I thought about."

Ginny gaped at this new piece of information. Then she launched herself at him. Harry's eyes widened and he braced himself. But, then Ginny's mouth was on his and she was kissing him so passionately, he was sure his knees had melted. He responded enthusiastically, pulling her into his lap and tangling his hands into her hair. Her soft hands cupped the back of his neck, and they lost themselves. All other thoughts about their present situation went right out the window.

•••

Mr. Weasley looked about the shop. Fortunately, other than the clear inch of dust on all surfaces, the shop remained unscathed. A lot of buildings in town had been broken into and torn apart during the war. The rest of the family scanned amongst the displays for George. Just then, they heard a muffled sob from upstairs. They all looked silently at each other, and then proceeded slowly to the upstairs flat. Mr. Weasley entered the room first. George was kneeling in the middle of the floor, staring at a picture of him and Fred outside the shop, the day it first opened. He didn't look up when most of his family piled into the room. Mr. Weasley knelt beside George and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, George, let's go home," he said softly. "We're not the kind of family that just takes off in the night without telling anyone, you know that. We yell and scream and cry, declare we're never coming back and, _then_, we storm off into the night."

George gave a watery chuckle. Mrs. Weasley rubbed his arm.

"Come on, Georgie," she said, soothingly. "We'll go through this together. You've got us, darling. Always."

George got to his feet and she engulfed him in a tight hug. Then, shepherded by his family, George made his way down the stairs and out into the street to disapparate home.

•••

Harry closed his eyes and sighed against Ginny's lips. He had missed this more than he could tell her. The sweet scent of her hair, the soft skin at the nape of her neck, the–"

A sudden creaking noise make him open one eye. His jaw fell slack. There, standing in the door way, was none other than the entire Weasley brood.

"Harry...," whined Ginny, pulling back, impatient at his lack of movement.

"Uh, Gin?" Harry said uncertainly. She followed his gaze, and her jaw, too, dropped open.

The whole family was staring utterly bewildered at the two sitting in each other's arms. With the exception of a few. Hermione looked completely unsurprised, even a little amused, Ron was rolling his eyes, and Mrs. Wealsley looked bemused, yet delighted. Everyone else looked completely struck dumb.

"You weren't gone long!" Ginny said in a rather high voice.

There was a stunned pause. Then, the silence was broken by George bursting into laughter. Now everyone was staring at him with looks of shock on their faces.

"Merlin's... pants..!" George managed to say through his laughs. "Snogging... in the kitchen..."

He was doubled over clutching his torso, tears of laughter rolling down his face.

"The looks on your faces!" he cried, pointing at Harry and Ginny. "I am NEVER going to let you forget this!"

And then he stumbled up the stairs to his room, still laughing hysterically as he went. The entire room stared after him, still too stunned to say or do anything.

_–Sorry for the late update! I've been distracted lately. This chapter is dedicated to little0bird. She was one of my inspirations in writing this chapter. In fact, she's one of my inspirations for all of the HP fanfics I've ever written! Seriously though, if you're unfamiliar with her stories, I'd give them a read. She is one of the best authors of Harry Potter fanfiction I've ever seen! Anyway, sorry for the delay in updating (and the super long author's note). Reviews! :)_

_~G.L.H.~_


	6. A New Beginning

After the initial shock of having walked in on two family members lip wrestling in the kitchen wore off (as far as any of them were concerned, Harry was a part of the family), Harry and Ginny found that every single Weasley was perfectly accepting of the notion of them as a couple. More than just accepting, they were thrilled. Mrs. Weasley would flash a blinding smile every time they walked in a room together, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy continued to comment about how ridiculous it was that they had never told the family before, and George kept bombarding them with inquiries about china patterns for their wedding and possible names for their children. While the mention of marriage and children made Harry and Ginny uncomfortable, and slightly frightened, for that matter, they were ecstatic that it was their relationship that was bringing George back to his old self. He was cracking jokes and smiling and laughing and he even opened the shop again. While there were still times when they would notice something in his eyes or a slight catch in his voice, it was clear that George was on the mend.

•••

Harry and Ginny's nerves took another hit a few weeks after the shop opened, when Bill and Fleur came to dinner claiming that they had some news. It was a beautiful day, sunny and breezy, a relief from the humid, sticky days of August, so Mrs. Weasley had suggested they have dinner outside. The table had been set, the food had been served and everyone was eating hesitantly, waiting for the news to be revealed. Hemione, as usual, had a rather knowing look in her eye, and Harry wondered if she was perhaps pen pals with a seer. A hush fell over the already quiet table when Bill clinked his glass with his fork and stood up.

"I suppose you all have been driving yourselves crazy wondering what Fleur and I have come to tell you tonight, but don't worry, it is entirely good news," Bill began, grinning down at Fleur and placing a hand at her back.

"Well, why don't you stop prancing around and tell us, then?" George's voice sounded from the other end of the table.

Bill's grin widened and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Je suis enceinte!" Fleur squealed suddenly, interrupting him. Everyone stared blankly.

"I am pregnant!" She repeated in English.

Comprehension dawned all along the table as everyone got to their feet to go hug and congratulate the soon-to-be parents. Mrs. Weasley was the first to reach them, or course, as she engulfed both of them in a strangling embrace. Mr. Weasley patted her back, saying, "Grandchildren! How did we ever get so old?". Ron and Charlie clapped Bill on the back once the tearful Mrs. Weasley had released him, and Harry leaned across the table to shake Bill's hand and kiss Fleur on the cheek. Hermione and Ginny jumped up, hugged each other and immediately began talking animatedly to Fleur about the baby's gender. And all the while Percy's voice was heard over the hubub, saying, "I knew this was coming soon, according to the statistics concerning married couples, one in five..." Slowly, everyone returned to their seats and reverted to calm conversation.

"When did you find out?," Ginny asked, her eyes beaming.

"Zis morning," Fleur answered, leaning into Bill and flashing her sparkling white teeth. "I wasn't feeling well, and Bill, in a spur of ze moment desizzion, 'e took me to St. Mungo's. And voilà! Ze 'ealer zaid I was going to have un petit bébé!"

"When? Did they tell you your due date?" Hermione interjected, just as excited as Ginny. If she had indeed figured out the situation beforehand, she had evidently had a job restraining herself.

"April 28," Bill said.

"Hmm, that's close to my birthday," George commented. "I wonder..."

As things started to settle down and George began wondering aloud whether or not the baby would get Ron's nose, Harry noticed a definite shift in the atmosphere. What was previously a group of people struggling to move on from traumatic events and severe grief, was now a family basking in the glow of approaching new life. They were starting fresh, with a brand new baby and a brand new outlook on their future. It was the perfect way to laugh in the face of all evil. And for the first time since the Last Battle, Harry felt whole, he felt healed. As far a he was concerned, his old life never happened. He was not the boy who lived, the chosen one, the scrawny little boy who grew up in a cupboard under the stairs. He was a member of this family, here to share in this moment of joy. He was living his life the way he had been meant to live it.

•••

Later on, after everyone had eaten their fill and trooped in with grins on their faces, Harry found himself walking up the stairs next to Ginny.

"Don't you feel like everything is just about back to normal, but in a different way?" Ginny said, taking his hand. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. I noticed it too, actually. It feels like a good thing, though. Like Bill and Fleur's baby just proves that we're living a normal life" He said.

Ginny nodded and smiled warmly at him and they climbed the stairs in silence until they reached the first landing.

"Do you think George is right?," Harry said suddenly, surprising even himself with his train of thought. "Do you think that this'll happen for us, someday?"

Ginny looked startled for a moment, but composed herself quickly. Her eyes softened.

"Yeah, I do, Harry," she answered as if that realization was dawning on her in that very moment. When Harry looked slightly skeptical, she leaned in and kissed him and he could read the truth in her lips. It was a deep kiss and just when Harry began to get lost in it, he heard distant footsteps. He pulled away.

"Goodnight, Ginny. I love you." he said, dizzily.

"I love you too, Harry," she said, looking equally lightheaded. She gave him another quick peck on the lips, before going into her room and closing the door. Harry turned around just in time to see Ron coming up the steps.

"Ready, mate?" he said, clapping Harry on the shoulder when he reached him.

"Yeah." And they trudged all the way up to the top landing. The moonlight streaming through Ron's, now Harry's as well, bedroom window created a peaceful feel and Harry realized just how tired he was.

"Where you expecting that?" Ron said quietly, once they had climbed into their beds.

"Not really, but I knew it wasn't bad news, or else they wouldn't have asked us to dinner to talk about it," Harry answered.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said. He paused for a moment. "Man, kids, though. There's a scary thought, am I right?"

"Definitely," Harry replied.

As he lay down and placed his glasses and wand on the bedside table, though, he was realizing how much the thought of having kids didn't scare him. And how, with the right person, having children can turn bad into good. And when he finally drifted off, he could still feel Ginny's kiss on his lips.

_A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the extended delay in posting. I've had writers' block and I've been swamped at school, but that's no excuse. I feel terrible for neglecting it for so long. :( Well, I hope you guys like the chapter and I hope not too many of you have forgotten about the story/hate me for leaving you hanging. _

_P.S. I know according to the books' timeline Victoire wasn't born until a couple of years (at least) after the battle. I usually like to stick to the books, but I really wanted to include it into the story. :)_

_~G.L.H.~_

_Update: Per many people's requests, I changed the due date to a more fitting day. Victoire will be born on the day J.K. Rowling intended her to be. _


	7. Those Magic Changes

Mrs. Weasley wasted no time in starting to make baby clothes. Within days after Bill and Fleur's announcement, she could be seen in the sitting room knitting away at garments in various shades of yellow, which she claimed to be gender neutral. Hermione took the opportunity to practice with her knitting, which, as everyone consistently denied, was lacking in several areas. The whole house was aflutter. The news seemed to set a fire underneath everyone to get things done. Charlie immediately set about building a crib for the baby, and asked Percy to help (which everyone thought he did simply for amusement rather than actual help). And, George decided to come up with a list of baby names, most of which sounded like a mix between medieval goblin names and names of rare magical creatures.

Ron and Harry, however, were distracted from all of this, as their first exam of their Auror training was fast approaching. The higher their marks, the faster they would move through the three-year training program. Gawain Robards, the current head of the Auror Office, was to make the decisions as to who would proceed to the next level, and he was rumored to be very particular about his selections. The hours that Harry and Ron weren't eating, sleeping, or at the Ministry, were spent in their room flipping through books or in the yard practicing their spellwork.

Ginny was also unable to participate in the frenzy of baby talk, owning to the need to get started on the mountain of neglected homework for her final year at Hogwarts. Despite the abrupt end to last semester, every teacher had managed to owl their students with the summer assignments and requirements for the start of term. Ginny had also learned that she had been made Quidditch Captain, to which Harry said, "Well, who else?". Harry tried to help her with her studying every moment he could spare from his. He insisted he wanted to make the workload easier on her, but really she saw he had different intentions. In a mere few weeks, Ginny would be boarding the Hogwarts Express and he wouldn't be able to see her until the first Hogsmeade weekend. Frankly, the thought terrified him. He was now beginning to realize just how much he had relied on her presence throughout the miserable summer. He was afraid of what it would do to him when she left. Ginny felt the same way. She knew she should be telling him to get back to his own studying, but she couldn't bear to. She wanted to spend every moment she could with him in the short amount of time they had left before September first.

Harry was becoming increasingly stressed and frantic because, believe it or not, he had other things on his mind aside from potions and spells and Ginny. He had not forgotten that he was a godfather. He had still yet to see little Teddy in person, and was dying to, but several things had held him back. For one, he was still mourning the losses of Remus and Tonks, but the main reason was that he was afraid of seeing Andromeda. Since last May, he had avoided all thoughts about Death Eaters and Voldemort, and he remembered the last time he had seen her. Andromeda bore a striking resemblance to her sister Bellatrix. He was worried that seeing her might trigger something inside him, although he was unsure of what. A few days after they found out about Fleur's pregnancy though, he had made a decision. Things were changing, and it was time he pushed past his lingering wounds from the war. He had decided that after his exam, he would contact Andromeda and ask to see Teddy. After all, he had been left a responsibility, and all he had been through over the years would mean little if he let his friends and his godson down.

At last the day arrived for Ron and Harry's exam. They arose from a sleepless night, Ron looking rather green in the face, and Harry with immense bags under his eyes, and walked down the many stairs, sluggishly. As they trooped into the kitchen for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley jumped to her feet.

"Morning dears," she tittered, examining them disapprovingly. "Didn't you two get any sleep last night?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Well, you both are need of a good breakfast, then. Hunger and sleep deprivation shouldn't go hand in hand. So, sit down and I'll fix you something. Sit!," she repeated, when they merely stood there, sleepily.

Harry plopped down next to Ginny, and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Nervous?" she said, running her fingers through his hair.

He grunted into her arm. She giggled. Harry lifted his head.

"Very," he said, rubbing his eyes. "A lot is riding on this exam."

Ginny straightened his glasses. "Don't worry. You're brilliant. You'll do fine. And if not? So, you'll finish training a little later than planned. It's not the end of the world."

Harry sighed. "I suppose you're right. Doesn't keep the butterflies away, though."

Ginny kissed his forehead, and quickly moved out of the way, so that Mrs. Weasley could place plates heaped with eggs, sausages and toast in front of both Harry and Ron.

Just as they began to dig in, Hermione bounced down the stairs and into the room.

"Morning all!," she said, cheerfully.

Her greeting was met by a chorus of 'good mornings' and grunts. Mrs. Weasley hurried to the stove to fix another plate.

"Yikes, you two don't look so good. Rough night?" she chirped, eyeing the looks on Harry and Ron's faces.

Ron swallowed. "Woke up at midnight convinced we'd forgotten everything we've learned, and studied until dawn. In hindsight, probably not the best of ideas."

"I would think not," Hermione replied, still emanating merriment.

"What are you all keyed up about?," Ginny asked, eyeing Hermione's grin with suspicion.

"In case you all forgot, today is my first day as the personal assistant to Rolf Scamander, the Head of the Office for House-Elf Relocation," she announced, proudly.

"Oh, that's right! Congratulations, Hermione," Ginny said warmly, patting her friend on the hand.

"Rolf Scamander... Isn't he the son of Newt Scamander? The author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_?," Mrs. Weasley asked as she set Hermione's breakfast on the table.

"Grandson, actually," said Hermione, picking up her fork. "When Newt retired in 1988, he was too young to take over as Head of Office. But, he eventually succeded his grandfather a few years ago."

"He must be very young, then," Mrs. Weasley commented, sitting down.

"He's only a few years older than I am," Hermione said, putting salt on her eggs.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Ron said scooting over and putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Who knew that the little girl who used to knit hats and scarves in the name of spew_, _would actually be working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?"

"Actually, I'm just putting _S.P.E.W._ on hold for now," she said, poking Ron in the side. "I figured I'd get more accomplished from the inside, rather than the outside. And once I've got a high enough position? Then, I'll see about forming new societies."

Harry shook his head. Hermione's knowledge for her future never ceased to amaze him. She had it all figured out, while he was basically still in school, worrying over tests, and having his biggest decisions made for him.

"Good gracious, look at the time!," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed suddenly. "You'll all be late! Hurry now and good luck!"

Harry and Ron stumbled to their feet and searched for their trainers while Hermione waited by the door, already in her cloak and bouncing slightly.

"I'll see you later, Gin," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be perfect. I love you," Ginny replied, squeezing his hand.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her again and turning towards the others.

And with that, the trio strode out the door and marched across the lawn to the apparation point. As Harry was about to dissaparate, he glanced at the house to see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny waving encouragingly from the doorway. He grinned and waved back, before turning on the spot and disappearing with a crack.

•••

Harry turned the page, and glanced at the clock. 20 more minutes left for the written portion of the exam. So far the questions had been a breeze, and he had relaxed considerably. He glanced at the next question.

"_Explain, in your own words, the proper way to incapacitate a fully-grown Mountain Troll."_

Harry smiled to himself and loaded his quill with ink to answer.

"_There are several effective methods, the the easiest of which being..."_

•••

After spending a week peering out the window looking for approaching owls, the results of their exams finally arrived. Harry was surprised to see that he had received the top scores in the class ("See? I told you you were brilliant!," Ginny gloated.), and Ron wasn't far behind ("Well mate, looks like all those years of rule-breaking in school really payed off, eh?). But, the best part of finally knowing his scores was that he now had enough time to think about Teddy. He had owled Andromeda earlier in the week, asking if he could come and see him. He had received her reply the previous day suggesting that she bring him to the burrow Sunday instead. Within minutes after opening his scores, he sat down and scrawled a quick acceptance, and tied it to the leg of his new owl, Scipio.

He spent the next two days mentally preparing himself for seeing Andromeda. He decided the best way to do so was to share his qualms with someone. So, He went to Ginny.

"Actually, Harry I had the same thought," she said, when he told her his fears. "I'm a little apprehensive about seeing her too. I suppose we'll just have to wing it."

•••

At last Sunday came and Harry found himself anxiously pacing in the kitchen, waiting for them to arrive.

"Bloody hell, Harry will you sit down? You're making _me_ nervous," Ron exclaimed, after Harry passed him for the sixth time.

Ginny reached over and pulled Harry into a chair by his sleeve. Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Harry jumped to his feet again, and rushed to let them in. He put his hand on the knob and paused. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Before him, looking very much like Bellatrix Lestrange, was Tonks's mother, Andromeda. After a few seconds of looking at her, Harry noticed a few very un-Bellatrixish things, for instance the sparkling of her eyes and the laugh lines in her face, and he found it relatively easy to be in her presence. He mentally kicked himself for not contacting her sooner. After he realized he was alright, he noticed the bundle in her arms, from which only a small tuft of turquoise hair was visible. Harry felt a rather large grin forming on his face and he looked back at Andromeda and found she was smiling at him, too.

"Welcome, Andromeda. It's wonderful to see you again!" he said, his sudden joy leaking into every word.

"I, too, am pleased to see you again, Harry," Andromeda replied, her smile widening.

He ushered her into the sitting room, where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were waiting. After introductions and such, Andromeda sat down To introduce them to Teddy.

"Now, he is usually afraid of people he doesn't know right away, so don't take offense. He'll be sitting in your laps and chewing on your fingers by the end of the day," Andromeda said, unwrapping Teddy's blanket and facing him towards the others a little.

A little face peeked out from the swaddled folds, and surveyed his surroundings. Harry was shocked to see how much he could see Tonks in Teddy's face. His head was the same heart shape and his nose was pointed and his lips thin, like hers, but his eyes. They were Remus's gray, deep eyes, which didn't look so sad when set in Tonks's face. Before he could stop himself he started to make silly faces to amuse the baby. He pulled the corners of his mouth and stuck out his tongue. What he wasn't expecting was such a response. Teddy burst out into this little laugh, which sounded like almost like an adult's laugh. He leaned forward in his blankets and pointed at Harry.

"Gah!," Teddy exclaimed.

Harry broke out in another face-splitting grin.

"Harry, you should feel honored, he's usually not this friendly right off the bat," Andromeda laughed, as Teddy bounced in her arms, still pointing at Harry.

"Can I hold him?," Harry asked, without taking his eyes off the squirming baby.

"It seems that Teddy won't mind," she answered and held the baby out to Harry.

Harry made an awkward cradled with his arms and Andromeda tucked Teddy into it. The baby looked up at Harry's face and laughed again. Harry looked up.

"Apparently he thinks I'm funny-looking," he said to the room.

Everyone laughed. He glanced at Ginny. She looked as if she might have tears in her eyes, but he couldn't be sure. He certainly could read her thoughts in her face, though.

He looked back down at Teddy. As he did, the baby reached up and touched Harry's scar. He frowned when he realized it was attached to Harry's head. Then he went for the glasses. He pulled them off Harry's face and began to suck on them. Harry and Andromeda laughed again.

"He's in that phase where he grabs anything within reach. Here," she said, and she took the glasses out of Teddy's mouth, and wiped them on a handkerchief. She put them back on Harry's face. "Impervius! There that ought to help."

Teddy tried to take the glasses again, but his little hand was forced in the other direction. He frowned, and tried again. His efforts where again futile and his little face began to redden. Harry, sensing danger, promptly made a raspberry sound with his mouth. Teddy laughed again, and the entire room joined in.

"How did you know he was about to scream?" Andromeda asked. "I took me forever to learn the signs."

"Well, I grew up with a rather large baby, in the house," Harry said, giving them all a significant look. "My cousin, Dudley."

Everyone laughed again, and the afternoon proceeded as so. Teddy created more than enough entertainment for them all, and like Andromeda said, he eventually warmed up to the rest of them to the point of making a ruckus when one of them left the room. Harry learned several more things about Teddy: once he decided he liked someone, he refused to let go of them, he has a very, very loud scream, and he is frightened of anything yellow. "Well, at least we know he won't be in Hufflepuff," Ron said. Every minute Harry was with Teddy, he became fonder and fonder of the little tyke. So, when it came time for he and Andromeda to leave, he was very intent on planning another visit.

"How about the Sunday after next?" Andromeda offered, lingering by the door. "I'll come by around noon, and I'll show you how to change a nappy."

Harry laughed. He had become extremely comfortable with Andromeda, as if he'd known her all his life. "A useful skill to have. I can't wait."

And, reluctantly, he handed Teddy to her, who was still clinging to Harry's hip. And, he watched them at they proceed down the dimming yard. He saw Teddy's turquoise head pop up over Andromeda's shoulder, and he smiled. He waved at the baby, and Teddy looked back and waved his chubby little fist back at Harry and then, they disappeared. Harry closed the door and leaned back up against it and sighed.

"An eventful day, wouldn't you say?," Ginny said, walking up to him, her eyes gleaming.

"Ginny, I love that kid," Harry said, earnestly, grinning down at her.

"I can tell," Ginny said, smiling back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and put her face against his chest. He hugged her back, and they stood there for a minute.

"I hope, someday, you'll love our own children that way, too," she said into his shirt.

Her comment caught him by surprised slightly, but only because he hadn't expected her to bring the subject up.

"Someday, I will," he said, kissing the top of her head. He felt her smile against his chest and he smiled into her hair, knowing that his response made her giddy.

They separated and, arm in arm, they walked back into the sitting room to rejoin the rest of the family.

•••

Too soon, September 1st arrived, and Harry found himself once again standing on Platform 9 and 3/4, in front of the enormous, puffing, scarlet steam engine. He felt like he was eleven years old again and he was standing before the colossal train, as if he had no idea something so wondrous could exist. Then, he remembered he was not eleven and instead he was surrounded by even more whispering people than usual. It seemed that every way he turned his head, people were hurriedly looking away, trying to pretend they hadn't been staring at him.

"Harry?" Ginny said, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Hm?" he said, looking down at her.

"Wow, where did you go, mate? You were in a whole other world," Ron said, waving a hand in Harry's face.

"I was just remembering the first time I saw the Hogwarts Express," Harry said, smiling slightly. "I was still recovering from the fact that I had just run through a solid brick wall, and then here's this great big train, just puffing along, like it's nobody's business."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Never changes does it?" Ron said. They all continued to look at the great train, when suddenly Harry was distracted by the sheen of blonde hair.

"Luna!" Harry cried, and their dreamy friend turned around and spotted them. Luna bounced over to them.

"Hello, friends!,"Luna said, cheerily. "I didn't know you all would come, today. Oh, I've missed you. I wanted to see you this summer, but Daddy barely let me leave the house, he missed me so much, and I wasn't sure if you wanted company, after the horrible events in May."

Harry smiled. Luna always had a way of skipping the nonsense and talking about the uncomfortable truths.

"Luna, we would have been delighted to see you," Hermione said, sincerely. "We've missed you, as well."

"Yes, and over holidays and such you're always welcome at the Burrow," Ginny added.

"That's awfully nice of you, although I can't this Christmas, Daddy believes he has tracked down the location of a colony of Crumple Horned Snorkacks in Africa and we're going to be spending the holiday in Egypt," Luna said, excitedly.

"Visit the ancient wizard tombs, they're fascinating," Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron! I will," Luna replied. The first whistle blew.

"Oh, I've got to go put my trunk in the compartment, I'll save you a seat Ginny! I hope to see you all soon!" she finished, as she hurried to find Xenophilius Lovegood in the crowd.

Both Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to Ginny and Hermione tactfully left her and Harry to go put her trunk onto the train, dragging Ron by the arm as she went. Harry turned toward Ginny.

"I'll miss you," he said quietly. Ginny's eyes watered slightly.

"I'll miss you too. So much," she replied, then, not even caring that half the platform was probably watching, she jolted forward and kissed Harry, with such intensity that he was sure his hair would catch fire. He kissed her back for a minute, then broke away.

"I'll write. A lot," he said, slightly breathless.

"You better," she said, wiping her eyes. "You'll come visit first Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I'll be waiting at the gate," He said, as the train began to pull away.

He helped her onto the steps, and slammed the door shut. She stuck her head out the window, and waved at him.

"I love you!," he called.

"I love you, too!," she answered, blowing a kiss at him.

And he concentrated on the red of her hair as the train sped her farther and farther away, until, eventually, they disappeared around the corner.

_A/N: Aha! Chapter 7! Whew and a long one, too. Hope you liked it, I know I did! :) So lots of Harry and Ginny and some other stuff too! Yay! Anyway, tell me what you think! _

_*in a sing-song voice* ReviEEeeWs! Haha_

_~G.L.H.~_

_Update: It recently came to my attention that Luna eventually marries Rolf Scamander, so I changed the dates and such, so that he wouldn't be too much older than her. Sorry If I got your hopes up, thinking there was a new chapter, but it'll be up soon!_


	8. PS I Love You

_Dear Ginny, Sept. 1, 1998_

_ I miss you already. Even though you've probably been gone for, let me see... 8 hours? 12? I don't know when you'll find this, I'm not in the habit of hiding letters in people's luggage. Which reminds me, I hope you don't mind that I went through your trunk, I didn't look at anything, I swear! I just thought I'd surprise you. Here's all I didn't have time to say on the platform. Alright, here goes... Now don't judge me, I've never written a letter like this before. Although, I thought about writing you constantly last year. Even picked up a quill a couple times, but well... you know. I guess I'll tell you what I would have written. I miss the smell of your hair. It's a faint, flowery smell that lingers in my clothes after I've been with you. In sixth year, in potions class, the Amortentia smelled like your hair for me, even before I knew what it meant. I can recognize it anywhere and I've worked on recreating it in my mind when you are not here, but it's just not the same. Not like when I can feel its silky smooth texture when I run my fingers through it, or when you kiss me and it forms a red velvet curtain around our faces. So beautiful. I miss your blazing look, when I can almost see that fire that you have inside you. I miss your bat bogey hexes and I miss seeing you fly. When you fly, your face lights up and you look so serene, so content, and even with the speed and the height I could count every freckle on your nose. I miss your laughter, and I miss your imitations or Fleur. I miss your strength and your birthday kisses. I miss your jokes and your warm, brown eyes. You think you know how much you mean to me, but I've only just begun to tell you. More to come. Wish you were here. _

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

_P.S. Fill me in on Quidditch trials! I want to hear about any new finds. If you're nervous, don't be. I can't imagine a better girl, no woman, for the job._

•••

_Dear Harry, Sept. 2, 1998_

_ I miss you too. Already. I remember how I felt about you being away last year too. There were times when I would wake up and think you were going to be there, watching over me as I slept. It's different this year, though. Now that I know you are safe, this year isn't going to be as frightening. I can breathe freely. Although, there are times... I know I've only been back for a day, but it already feels forced. It feels like I'm an adult who is returning to school after years of separation. Does that make sense? I don't know. It also feels lonely. It's only me and Luna now, and she's not even in Gryffindor, so I rarely see her. The castle doesn't feel the same. It looks the same as always, they did a wonderful job restoring it, but it makes me feel uneasy. Not that I expected it to be easy, but it's more painful to be back here than I thought it would be. Pfft... listen to me. How can I complain after what it was like to be here last year? Well, no matter. At least I'll see you Halloween. _

_I've decided to have Quidditch trials this Saturday. I want to get started as soon as possible. I _am_ nervous, but your letter reminded me of you, as captain. You probably don't realize how good you were. If I can be half as good as you were, it'll be enough. Demelza and Coote are still here. They'll probably make it back on the team. I know what you're thinking, don't count your quaffles before they've scored, but I don't see anyone new and there haven't been many sign-ups for trials yet. _

_You'll be seeing Teddy again Sunday, yeah? Tell me all about it. I wish I could be there as well. He's really taken a shine to you. How's training been going? Is it much harder now you've moved up a level? Any news about Fleur and the baby? I know, lots of questions, I just hate being away. It's actually slightly scary not having you just a few floors away at night. _

_Write soon. I love you so much._

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_

_P.S. I definitely don't mind you going into my trunk. Finding your letter erased all the bad vibes of a Hogwarts welcoming feast without you._

•••

_Dear Ginny, Sept. 5, 1998_

_ Just got your letter. Wow, the Hogwarts owls are slow. Well, I suppose this means you've already had trials. How did it go? Anyone worth talking about? I bet you were amazing. I had an wonderful time today. Andromeda came by with Teddy around noon and I swear he's grown two sizes in two weeks. Looks even more like Tonks than he did last time. Well, maybe I'm imagining it, but I think he's inherited her sense of balance. He was crawling across the floor and stumbled over three toys in a row! It was hysterical! He looked so confused, like they just appeared there seconds before he came across them. He recognized me. I would've thought he'd have forgotten me, given that he's only 6 months old, but he didn't. Andromeda handed him to me, and he squealed instantly and his hair turned black! It was even messy like mine is! I was stunned and Andromeda said that he only does that when he really likes someone. I'm thinking of asking her if I can have him once a week. I'm going to wait, though. Let her see that I'm good enough with babies first. Maybe I'll even have your mum teach me a couple of things._

_I know it's hard to be at the school after all that's happened last year, especially the events of May, but don't worry. Just concentrate on finishing the year through, and it'll be over and done with and out of the way before you know it. I know, easier said than done, but if anyone can do it, you can. _

_To answer the first of your many questions, yes, training has been harder, but I've been through worse. Robards tells me that Ron and I will soon be able to actually go on missions and get some hands-on training. Says he's never seen two Aurors-to-be move so quickly through the program before, and that we may be able to finish our training in just a year! That would be fantastic, I'm anxious to leave "school" and start a career. And I'd be done with it all by the time you are. _

_Fleur's doing great! She and Bill were here at the Burrow yesterday; your mum's been teaching her to knit baby clothes. While Molly keeps saying that, with her family's genes, she's most likely to have a boy, Fleur is determined to believe that the baby will be a girl. She insists on pink yarn for everything she knits, and I think your mum is rethinking her newer, friendlier opinions on Fleur's character, no matter how well she hides it. She'll get over it, though. If it's a boy, she'll just be happy she was right, and if it's a girl... well... she'll get over it. Maybe she'll just be happy there's a new baby for her to over-mother. You know how she is._

_I miss you more every day. I miss you even more than I did last year, when I was sleeping in tents and scrounging for food that wasn't stewed mushrooms. It's probably just because I have more time to miss you, and because we're actually together this time. I love you. Hope to hear from you again soon._

_ Thinking of you always,_

_ Harry_

•••

_Dear Harry, Sept. 14, 1998_

_ I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to reply! I've just been completely swamped. There's just so much work to be done in preparing for N.E.W.T.s, I just can't believe it! I thought preparing for O.W.L.s was hard, but this? The teachers keep going on about head-starts, and things we weren't taught last year... It's just madness. I've been meaning to write you every night this week, but I've been falling asleep right after I've finished my homework. And last weekend? Quidditch practice all through both Saturday and Sunday. Demelza and Coote both did make it back on the team, and they've gotten better, but the rest? It's almost as if all the really amazing players left with you. They're going to need so much work! The chasers are the biggest problem; Robbie Guiles, and Beth Bennett. Guiles has got good aim, but he just doesn't do well when it actually comes to getting his hands on the quaffle. Bennett is just too tentative; she has no presence. She's very good at weaving between the players, but she's almost afraid to score, I just don't understand it. The replacement beater for Peakes is Carver Jenkins. He's alright, he has potential. He's stocky, like a beater should be, and he's got this way of showing up right when you need him. Great timing. He's got some power behind his swing, as well. And the seeker? Ginger Falby. She's a real beauty, you'd be proud. She's no where near as good as you were, of course, but she has amazing eyesight. She can spot a polka dot that sits atop a steeple, it's unbelievable. She could use a better broom though. She's on a Cleansweep 7, and she needs speed. Some lessons on turning swiftly could also do her some good. Demelza's as good as ever, even better. Coote has improved as well. He's gotten bigger and faster and his aim, can you believe it, is even more amazing! I know what you're thinking, that he didn't seem to have this kind of potential in him before, but he has it now. He's almost as good as George was and... Fred. Well, that's the team. They also need some training in working together as one, but they'll get it. The first game isn't until November, we've got time._

_Speaking of George, how's he doing? I feel slightly guilty, leaving him just when he started to return to a bit of his normal self. Is he alright there, at the shop? All by himself? If you've got a chance, try and visit him, will you? Give him some company. He may be putting on a brave face now with the jokes and everything, but loneliness is something he's not used to. _

_I knew that you would be at the top of your class, Harry! Didn't I tell you? Repeatedly? I really hope you're able to done training in a year, as well. It _would_ be nice to be finished at the same time. I know you're probably excited about the "hands-on training", but be careful. I know that must sound strange coming from me, but I mean it. We don't need you in the hospital again._

_I really, really wish I was there to see Teddy with you. I really miss him. I hope you get to see him often. He'll really need you when he's old enough to miss his parents. I was thinking maybe that's one of the reasons Remus made you godfather: so if something were to happen to him, Teddy would have someone who understands what it is to be in his position. I guess he never thought that you wouldn't survive._

_Oh, wow. Um, well. Anyway, It's great that Fleur is doing well. I laughed out loud when you told me about the baby clothes. Don't worry about mum, she's just used to being the mother. And you're right, she will get over it. _

_You know, I still wake up and expect you to be here? I think 'I've got to get up and hurry down to see Harry at breakfast', and then I remember that it's just me. It's most likely because I dream about you. Every night. Sometimes I'm just reliving memories; our first kiss in the common room, our free periods down by the lake, sitting by the fire late at night after we've finished our homework... And other times they're fantasies. Things that have yet to happen, but I've got a funny feeling that they will. They will. Halloween is getting closer, but it feels so far away. I'll try to reply faster. Love you._

_ Yours always,_

_ Ginny_

•••

_Dear Ginny, Sept. 20, 1998_

_ I feel your struggle with the workload. Do you remember how I said training was harder? Well, It was nothing compared to what I'm doing now. I've got another exam coming up. I know, it's soon, but I guess if you're ahead the tests come more frequently. Ron and I have been practicing our spellwork like crazy. We've taken to hexing each other at random times, to catch ourselves off guard. We've been getting better at predicting it, as well. Although, the other day I was in the kitchen, making a sandwich and I heard a squeak of the floorboards behind me. I knew it was Ron, trying to sneak up on me so I waited, to try and get one over on him. He's still having trouble with nonverbal spells so I heard his whispered jinx and ducked out of the way in the nick of time. Trouble was, with me out of the way, the jinx just kept barreling on and ended up setting the kitchen cupboard on fire. Your mum yelled something terrible, and kicked us out of the house so she could fix it. We offered to repair it ourselves, but she wouldn't have any of it. It kind of reminded me of my first visit to the Burrow. Do you remember? Ron, George and... Fred had just rescued me from the Dursleys in the middle of the night using your dad's old flying car, and we arrived on the front lawn somewhere around dawn. Just when we'd thought we'd gotten away with it, and woken no one up, your mum comes striding across the lawn, kicking chickens out of the way and looking as intimidating as I'd ever seen a woman look before. Though she had no anger towards me at the time, I had felt as if I had shamed her in horrible ways. She's got a funny way of doing that, doesn't she? Anyways, I've been busy, as well. It's sort of strange isn't it? Here we are miles and miles away from each other and we both haven't enough time even to write as frequently as we would like. I suppose we wouldn't have much time to be together if we were both in the same place, but still. It doesn't stop me from missing you. _

_Despite the limited amount of time I have now though, I've managed to maintain seeing Teddy once a week. Andromeda's started giving me and him some time on our own so I can get used to taking care of him. She says that maybe, after I'm completely confident in my ability to care for him, I have have him on some weekends. Maybe you're right about Remus and Tonks and their intentions for me and him, but either way. When I'm with Teddy, it makes me feel as if a part of them is in the room, and that they're not really gone. _

_Speaking of George and the shop, I've been visiting whenever I can spare a chance and George comes to the Burrow for dinner on a semi-daily basis, but you'll never guess who's been coming in and out of the shop recently: Percy! It's the strangest thing ever. Here I was, thinking he had returned to his pompous old self, and in fact he's been hanging around in a joke shop. George even tells me he's offered to take on a shift now and then, and he's even presented a couple new ideas to George about product. I tell you, it's weird. _

_I'm thrilled to hear about your team! Wow, you were so animated about them in your letter, you'd think you were a professional. They sound great! I can see the trouble you're talking about, but I have complete confidence in you, and there's no doubt in my mind that they'll be in more than perfect shape when the first match arrives. Speaking of which, I'm most definitely going to be at your game. I can't wait to see you and your new teammates. Quidditch seems like a distant memory to me. I haven't flown since when I was captain. Maybe, if the Gryffindor victory party isn't too tempting, we can have a quick fly? Just us? I hope so._

_I love you. I've been dreaming about you too. My mind struggles to come up with a replica worthy of your beauty, but it's just not enough. Missing you._

_ Love, _

_ Harry_

•••

_Dear Harry, Sept. 29, 1998_

_ Percy? Really? Out of all of the things in our letter, this stuck out to me the most. You say he's actually been giving George input on joke shop items? Well, I suppose he has changed since the battle. He's been making jokes and spending more time with George, maybe this is just his way of apologizing for leaving us. I mean, he did formally apologize in the Room of Requirement, you were there, but do you suppose he feels guilty that he missed all that time with... Fred. I mean he obviously does, but still... Maybe that's why..._

_It feels good to know that things as normal as kitchen cupboards bursting into flames and mum going spare can still happen. Do you you remember when Fred and George levitated the soup and breadboard onto the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place? That knife almost speared Sirius's hand and he still thought it was the funniest thing in the world. I really miss that. _

_Funny you should mention me and professional quidditch. McGonagall has been pressuring us all about what we'd like to do after school, lately. She's been handing out pamphlets and having meetings with us, and when I met with her, quidditch was one of the first things she suggested. Funnily enough, I had never even thought about attempting to play quidditch professionally, even though I love it dearly. Hagrid seemed to think it's the best idea in the world, when I told him at tea yesterday. Kept going on about how he'd known all along that one of us would play for England someday. I'm still conflicted though. I mean this isn't the kind of decision you make overnight. I mean, you knew you wanted to be an auror for years, didn't you? But, when I think about it, what else would I do? I'm good at charms, but I don't think I'd fancy being a professor, and I'm decent at dueling, but how could I use that, really? I guess the thing I really am best at is quidditch, and I'm no Gwenog Jones. I don't think I could up there with professional player. I don't know. Tell me, honestly, what you think because I'm really not sure._

_I'm glad you and Teddy have been getting on so well, give him a kiss from me, if he remembers who I am. Fleur's been doing all right, I trust? I'll bet she's starting to show by now. Give me some details on the rest of the family, I haven't been hearing from them as much. Thinking of you every night. I'm counting the days until I see you._

_ Love always,_

_ Your Ginny_

•••

_Dear Ginny, Oct. 8, 1998_

_ First of all, I support you and your playing professionally one hundred percent. I know you love playing and, even though I've never seen you in action, I know you are a wonderful captain. Second of all, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are a fantastic quidditch player. You not only play your preferred position as chaser flawlessly, you also are amazing as a seeker, and you know it's rare for quidditch players to change positions. And, in case you've forgotten, you won us the cup your fifth year. And you've certainly shown devotion and perseverance where it counts. I mean, you've been breaking into broom cupboards to practice since you could walk, and you still haven't given up on it. Do you remember what you wrote to me about your team? You practically sent me a scout's report about them. You know what you're talking about and what the game entails. Don't ever doubt yourself, Ginny. You are more right for this career than you realize. And if this is what you want to do? Do it. I mean it. I know you can. You are strong and you are stubborn and no one can possibly stand in your way when you set your mind on something. I mean, look at me. Without even realizing it, after years of trying, you managed to get me to pull my head out of my arse long enough to see what a wonderful and unique person you are. And that there's no one else in the world I could possibly want. Go for it, Gin. You deserve it._

_I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this letter short. I've barely had time to sleep lately and Robards is about to send Ron and I on our first field assignment. Don't worry, it's only practice, in a way, and it'll be short. I just had to give you this reply first. I'll fill you in on everyone else in my next letter. Again, I'm sorry, love. I miss you and I love you more than anything. I hope I'll be able to write again soon._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

_P.S. Slughorn's still at Hogwarts, isn't he? Ask him if he'll write to Gwenog Jones about you. He know her personally. He'll do it, too. He's always liked you and your fantastic bat-bogey hexes._

•••

_Dear Harry, Oct. 14, 1998_

_ I cannot thank you enough for your advice to me. Do __not__ feel sorry for cutting the letter short, it said plenty. I was teetering on the edge of a decision and feeling unsure of myself, but you made me realize that this is what I want to do and that I can do it. I want to play quidditch professionally. I really do. How could I not have realized that? I love you for what you said. God, it made me miss you even more. You are __the__ sweetest man to walk the earth, and I love you so much, more than I can bear, and more than I can express in words. _

_Oh, be careful, Harry. Be careful on this assignment. I know it's only 'practice', but don't think you can just treat it like it's nothing. Watch yourself. Ha! Listen to me, I sound like Hermione. When did I turn into such a softie? I blame you. You bring out the sappiness in me. Tell me about what's happened, though, and what you've done when you get this letter. I want to know everything. _

_Luna hasn't decided what she wants to do yet. She keeps saying that nothing suits her and that there's little fun in a job where one stays in one place for years, just to slowly progress further and further to the top. She says you're always working for something bigger and better, so when do the goals stop? When are you finally happy? She's got a point, but I not sure how someone could avoid that. I don't know what would be right for her, but I've got a funny feeling that she'll find some way to prove that cripple-horn snortbacks (or whatever they're called), and the like, do, in fact, exist. I hope she does, we could all use a laugh now and then._

_The homework load had lightened up a little, for the time being. It's given me a chance fly. Not during quidditch practice, when I've got to pay attention to myself and all the other players in the pitch, but on my own. I can take advantage of the last bit of warm weather. I'd forgotten how beautiful it is here. The mountains and the lake, and the forest. Well, the forest is at least beautiful from the outside. Oh, did I tell you? The centaurs have accepted Firenze back into the herd. I suppose what happened in May broke through their walls of stubbornness. Hagrid tells me that Firenze has given up teaching in the school, but he's been giving some small lessons to willing first years at the forest's edge. I wouldn't know; I gave up divination a long, long time ago._

_I've just realized, it's been three paragraphs since I told you I love you. It's three paragraphs later now, and I love you even more. I hope this letter will be waiting for you on your pillow when you get home, like your letter was waiting in my trunk for me, when I arrived at school. It's nice to find nice things in unexpected places. I'll be waiting for your reply. Please write as soon as you get back. Please don't wait. I'm just missing you._

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_

_P.S. Does Slughorn really know Gwenog Jones? I'll definitely ask him, then. Maybe he can get me her autograph. _

•••

_Dear Ginny, Oct. 23, 1998 _

_ I just got home. As in, just now. It's one thirty in the morning, and, as you wish, I'm not waiting to write. Don't worry, I wouldn't have it any other way. Your letter _was_ waiting on my pillow. Your mum put it there. Funny how she knew to do that. _

_I'm so glad you've decided to pursue quidditch. I knew you wanted to do it. Talk to Slughorn. I'm serious, it could be an in for you. _

_My "hands-on" training, as it were, went really well. Don't worry, it wasn't dangerous, it was more tedious. I can't tell you much in a letter, though and I'm sorry for that. It could be paranoia, or good sense, but you never know. What I can tell you though, is that it has something to do with new guards for Azkaban. That's it, I'm afraid. I'll tell you more in person. I felt productive, though. Like I was actually accomplishing something. And that felt good. Much better than last year's frantic searching, while not knowing what I was searching for. Not to mention the entire Ministry's not after me this time._

_So, you wanted to be filled in on everybody else. Granted, I've been gone for two weeks, but here goes: Fleur is definitely showing. I can see a distinct curve and her face looks different. I'm not sure in what way, but it does. I just can't put my finger on it. She's also been having emotional outbursts, lately. She and Bill were asleep in the sitting room when Ron and I arrived an hour ago. Your mum was awake (of course) and when I asked why they were here, she just said "she needs people around her right now". I don't know, it must be a pregnancy thing. _

_Percy, as your mum tells me, has been spending even more time at the shop, in my absence. I wonder... What if he's thinking about a career change? I know it's crazy, it's Percy, but maybe it's possible...? I'm just rambling, I don't know what I'm talking about. George has been doing well, also. I think having someone else in the shop or most of the time is keeping some of the pain at bay. _

_Charlie has been coming home from the reservation a lot more often, lately. He says it's because his flatmate annoys him, but I think he just misses the Burrow. Who wouldn't?_

_Hermione, of course, has been amazing at her job. I see her at the ministry all the time carrying huge scrolls and quills and looking pleased as punch. It'll not be long until she makes history. Again. Her and Ron are doing well. They don't argue as much. Of course they still bicker, it's just who they are, but the fire is usually extinguished moments after it's lit. It's nice. Sometimes their bickering would give me a headache, but it's better now. _

_Your mum and dad are as pleasant and cheery as ever. They're hoping to hear from you soon, so, if you can, spare a few minutes to write to them, too. It's getting closer to Halloween, so I'll see you soon. I love you. Write soon._

_ Loving you more every minute, _

_ Harry_

•••

_Dear Harry, Oct. 27, 1998_

_ I'm so, so glad you're alright, and that I'll see you soon. I can't wait to hear more about your field work. I understand if you can't tell me everything, but I'd like to hear more._

_I'm so glad everyone seems to be doing alright, I can kind of see Fleur's perspective. When you're overwhelmed, it always feels better to know you're surrounded by people who love you. I'm still so surprised that Percy has been participating at the shop. I don't know about the whole career change thing, but I guess it could be a possibility. _

_So, I did talk to Slughorn, and you were right. He was more than delighted to send a letter to Gwenog on my behalf. She replied right away, and you'll never believe it. She's agreed to come see my first game! She wants to see me in action! I can't even breathe, I'm so excited. I've been having quidditch practice every Friday, Saturday and Sunday to make sure we're ready. She's coming to see me. Me. I don't believe it._

_I'll be seeing you Saturday. I can't wait. I'm not having quidditch practice. They've been doing so well, they'll be fine missing one weekend. I'll meet you at noon, alright? Don't be late. I love you._

_ Counting the minutes until I see you,_

_ Ginny_

•••

_Dear Ginny, Oct. 30, 1998_

_ I'll see you tomorrow. I won't be late. Every minute I'm late, is a minute I wont be spending with you. _

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

_P.S. Your news about Gwenog is amazing. We'll talk about it when I see you. I'm so proud of you. _

•••

Ginny glanced at the clock on the wall of her dormitory for the hundredth time; eleven thirty. She folded up her letters and put them safely back in the drawer of her nightstand. Finally, after hours of sitting on the edge of her bed, she deemed it not too early to go down to the Great Hall. She had risen at nine, and, for something to do, had reread all the letters Harry had sent her in the last two months. She was so anxious to see him, she had also brushed her teeth four times and changed twice. Quickly, she ran to the bathroom mirror to do one more hair check. She looked at her reflection. For a moment she thought she saw the eleven year old girl whom Harry had pulled out of the Chamber of Secrets all those year ago. Then she blinked, and took a deep breath. _You're not eleven anymore, Weasley, _she thought to herself. She fixed a stray strand of hair and looked once more. _Get a grip on yourself, girl, it's just Harry_. With that, she strode out of the room and down the stairs to the common room.

"Hey Ginny!" She turned.

"Oh, hi Demelza," she said, as the brunette walked up to her.

"Going to see Harry?" Demelza asked, pulling on her cloak. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah."

"I'll walk with you."

And the two proceeded out the portrait hole and down the many staircases to the entrance hall. When they reached the door to the Great Hall, Luna came out of it, pulling on a hat and mittens.

"Hello, Luna. Going to Hogsmeade?" Demelza said.

"Yes, but why don't we stay here for a few minutes. Ginny will most likely want to see Harry on her own. At least at first," Luna answered, in her usual dream-like quality. Ginny was somewhat grateful for Luna's tendency to pick up on subtle truths.

"Oh, of course. We'll see you later, Ginny," Demelza said, realizing her mistake.

"Alright, remember, there's no practice this week, so use the break to you're advantage," Ginny said, walking to the door.

"Yes, captain!" Demelza replied, mock-saluting her. Ginny laughed and walked out the door. The wind instantly whipped her hair around her face. _Well, so much for that_, she thought. The air was crisp and slightly cold for October. Ginny mentally noted that it was almost November, but still. When she reached the gate, Harry was no where to be seen. She looked at her watch. It was still before noon. She leaned against the wall, shielding herself from the wind.

"Psst." She looked around. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry's head appear.

"Harr–" she started to say, but he put a finger to his lips and beckoned her forward. She approached him, and he threw the invisibility cloak over her, as well.

"Harry, are you mad? People will hear us!" she giggled, putting her hands at his waist.

"Not a chance. Muffliato!" he said, pointing his wand over his shoulder for a moment before looking back down at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pulling him closer. His eyes twinkled.

"You think I want to do this in front of all of Hogsmeade?" Then, without further preamble, he leaned down and kissed her. It was gentle at first and very sweet, than it intensified and he pressed her against the cool stones of the gateway. She reveled in the feel of his hands in her hair and stroked his face. When he pulled away, she was gasping for air.

"Yeah, good call. We get enough looks as it is," she breathed, looking up into his eyes. He chuckled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Want to get out of the cold?"

"Absolutely, it's freezing, and we've got a lot to talk about," he said, kissing her once more, before pulling off the cloak.

"Coffee?"

"Sure, but let's stay clear of Madame Puddifoot's, alright? That place makes me feel queasy."

They laughed and Ginny slid her arm around his waist. Harry put his around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Ignoring the odd stare, they began to walk towards the Three Broomsticks, already talking animatedly about quidditch and Gwenog Jones. And as the door to the pub swung shut behind them, the first snowflakes of the season began to fall.

_A/N: This chapter is different from the others, but I hope you like it. It was hard to write and took a while. Let me know what you think! Yep, you guessed it... reviews! :)_

_~G.L.H.~_


	9. I'll Be Seeing You

He knew other people in the pub were looking in their direction, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He set down his mug on the heavy wooden table and let his lips lightly touch the side of her neck. The sultry redhead sighed and turned her head toward him. His hand slid down her hair and settled into place in the dent of the small of her back. Their lips met.

"Harry! Harry are you listening to me?"

Harry came out of his daydream with a start. He glanced around. His dazed eyes took in the dark wooden walls of his cubicle and came to rest on a slightly irritated-looking Robards.

"Oh, I'm sorry– um, what?" Harry stammered, searching his mind for what they were talking about.

"I said, you've got another assignment," Robards repeated, tossing a roll of parchment down on Harry's desk. "It's an easy one, not as much action as the last one, I know you and Weasley won't appreciate another stroll through Azkaban."

"Does it relate to the last one?" Harry asked, pulling a chair over so Robards could have a seat.

"No, it's entirely different," Robards replied, sitting down and leaning in. "We've been tracking down the very few Death Eaters that escaped Hogwarts in May, and we have captured two of them, but one remains on the loose: Thorfin Rowle."

Harry's face hardened.

"I take it you've met him?" Robards said, eyes narrowing at Harry's expression.

"We had a brief encounter," Harry replied, clearing his throat. "What's this got to do with him?"

"We believe we discovered his last hideout. A place called Aberystwyth. It's on the water. I just want you to search the place, look for any clues as to where he might be now. It's simple enough."

"Who's going with me?" Harry asked, unrolling the scroll and scanning the first few lines.

"I believe just Weasley and Michaels will be sufficient," Robards said, rising to his feet.

"Michaels?" Harry asked apprehensively. It was well-known that Michaels was the coward of Harry's group of trainees. If someone clapped their hands, he would dive to the floor and swear someone was trying to curse him.

"I know, I know. He's not the best, but I thought that maybe an assignment with you two would boost his confidence. Make him think I think he does good work. It's just this one time," Robards said, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, alright, then," said Harry, returning to the scroll. Robards turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing, Harry," he said. Harry looked up. "This assignment isn't supposed to be dangerous, but don't take safety lightly. Always be over cautious. Watch out for each other."

"Of course, sir"

"You know, you and Weasley are moving faster through the program than I could have imagined. Faster than the pace I initially thought you were on," Robards said, surveying Harry with bright eyes. "Mad-eye Moody would be proud."

"You knew him, sir?" Harry asked.

"Of course I knew him. I studied under him. Best auror I've ever seen, and I was fortunate enough to see him in his prime years," Robards said, taking off his glasses and staring at an unseen vantage point. He looked down at Harry. "Remember what I said about being careful and cautious. You and Weasley may be closer to becoming full aurors than you may think."

"Yes, sir. I will, sir."

"Good. You leave day after tomorrow, just for a few days. The details are in the file. Good day, Harry."

•••

Mrs. Weasley huffed with frustration. She had been scrubbing the same cooking pan with Mrs. Scower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover for the past twenty minutes and the burnt residue caked on the bottom had still yet to dissolve.

"How many times!" she burst out to the empty room.

"What's that, Molly dear?" Mr. Weasley said, as he walked in from the yard, wiping motor oil on his pants.

"If I've told him once, I've told _your_ son a hundred times: watch the pot when you put it on the stove. Ron just turns it on and goes about his business, in his own little world, meanwhile the pasta is burning and I end up breaking my back trying to get the pot clean again," Mrs. Weasley said in a rush, scrubbing the pan even harder. "I mean, how am I supposed to cook dinner in this!" She gestured with the pan, and a large drop of dirty water sloshed over the edge and hit the wall with a splat. Mr. Weasley reached over and took the pan and the scrub brush from her hands.

"Breathe Molly, just use a different pot for now and have Ron clean it when he gets back from the Ministry, it's okay," Mr. Weasley said, reaching up and pulling another pan from it's hook above the sink. Mrs. Weasley sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Is everything alright, dear?" he asked, placing his hand over hers on the counter. Mrs. Wealsey wiped dishwater off her face and looked at him.

"I think Hermione and the boys have been talking about getting a place in Diagon Alley. A flat. Well, two flats, actually. I overheard them talking about it the other day in the sitting room," she said, returning her gaze to the countertop.

"Ah," Mr. Weasley said, moving closer to his wife. "We knew this would eventually come up, Molly dear. We've always known some day all the children would move away."

"I know that, but how could the time have come so quickly? When they're gone, it'll just be Ginny, and she won't want to stay long, once everyone else no longer lives here. I'll make breakfast every morning and I won't be seeing them come down the stairs, complaining about early hours and lack of sleep. I won't be seeing them on the stairs, bumping into each other and rushing about when they're running late," she said, dabbing her eyes with a dishtowel. " And I won't be bringing them to King's Cross, to see them off to school. It will just be so empty. I'm not sure if I can live in a quiet house, Arthur. Silence is just so overpowering and gloomy."

"Silence doesn't have to be gloomy, Molly. It can also be peaceful and calm. Don't you think we deserve a little calm after all the chaos we've been living?" he said, putting a finger under her chin and tilting her face up to look at him. "Besides, we lived alone before we had children, we can do it again, darling."

"I think I've forgotten how," Mrs. Weasley sniffed, looking away.

"Well, we'll remind ourselves. We can do it. And they'll be coming over for dinner as often as we can convince them. They already do, they like to be here. And Bill and Fleur are going to have our first grandchild soon, and they'll be helpless. They'll always be asking us to babysit. We'll be sick of them again before we know it." Mrs. Weasley chuckled weakly and leaned into his chest. "We'll never be alone, dear, you can count on it." She sighed and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a moment. Then Mr. Weasley began to sway back and forth.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" He took her hand in his and placed his other one on her waist, and started to hum an old Celestina Warbeck tune, spinning slowly around the kitchen.

"Arthur, you must be completely tone deaf," Mrs. Weasley laughed as his off-key humming increased in pitch. He spun her out away from him, and then back into his arms.

"I know," he smiled, and leaned in to touch his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and they continued spinning, the dirty pot lying forgotten in the sink.

•••

"Thorfin Rowle?," Hermione asked, settling down on Ron's bed. "Wasn't he one of the ones who found us in that diner on Tottenham Court Road?"

"Yep," Ron said, sitting close beside her. "Not the brightest of blokes, wonder how he managed to stay on the run so long."

Harry looked over at them from where he was standing at the window of his and Ron's room. It was early in the evening and he and Ron had just filled Hermione in on their assignment.

"Probably just got lucky, I guess," he said coming over to sit across from them on his bed. "You know, Ron and I probably shouldn't be telling you all this Hermione..."

"Well, then why are you?" Hermione asked, leaning her legs against Ron's.

"I guess we're just used to it," Harry said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them on his shirt. He put them back on his face.

"Besides, you were there when the git attacked us, so you're already sort of involved," Ron finished, yawning hugely.

"Well, don't worry, mum's the word," she said.

"Wonder where he could be now..." Harry thought aloud, looking back out the window.

"Where was it that the Ministry thought he last was hiding?" Hermione asked, taking the scroll from Ron's hands.

"Some place on the water called... what was it? Aberrystew?" Ron said, a crease forming between his eyebrows. Hermione giggled.

"Aberystwyth?" she concluded, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, that's the one," Ron said, looking at her. "Why, do know that place?"

"My parents and I stayed there once," she said, unrolling the parchment and glancing at the description of the town. "It was supposed to be a nice seaside vacation, but the whole town was rather rundown and manky, and there was only one inn. It wasn't a very pleasant place." She made a face.

"Lovely," Ron said, looking around at his room. "Worse than this place?"

"Of course, Ronald," she said, frowning in disapproval. "I don't why you're always putting the Burrow down, It's a perfectly wonderful place to live. Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Absolutely, mate. There's never been a place that I've felt more at home," Harry said, nodding.

"Well, all the same, I'll be glad to move out of here," Ron said, laying back on his bed.

"How do you think we can break the news to your mum, Ron?" Hermione asked, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Maybe we'll tell her when Harry and I get back from Aberrystew. As to how, I haven't a clue," Ron mumbled into his pillow.

"We'll just have to wing it, Hermione. She'll be alright," Harry said, leaning over and patting her hand.

"Oi! You three!," George's voice sounded from a few floors down. Ron sat up. "Mum says she's not serving dinner until everyone's seated, so you better get down here! Fleur looks ready enough to eat her plate!"

"Wouldn't put it past her," Ron mumbled, as he got to his feet. Harry laughed.

"Ron, she's been going through a lot. There's no need to make fun," Hermione said, getting up as well.

"I'm not making fun. You can't tell me you haven't noticed how uncharacteristically ravenous she's been for the past few weeks, can you? I've been having this nightmare where I wake up and she's standing over me, with a knife and fork in each hand and that look she gets in her eye when her plate is set in front of her," Ron said, looking terrified at the very thought. Harry burst into laughter again, and Hermione tried to mute the reluctant grin that was spreading across her face.

"Oi! Hurry up, up there!" came a chorus of voices from downstairs. And the three of them trudged down the stairs, following the tantalizing smells of potatoes, chicken and treacle tart.

•••

Ginny leaned back against the boulder she and Luna were sitting on. The air was cold, but the rock was absorbing the heat from the sun. She opened her eyes and looked out over the lake.

"Do you realize that this is the first temperature break we've had in over a month?" she said, closing her eyes again. "I could lie here all day." Luna looked up from the copy of the Quibbler she was reading.

"How come you're not at quidditch practice? Isn't that usually what you do on Saturdays?" Luna asked, surveying Ginny over her spectrespecs. Ginny tilted her face towards the sun.

"Yeah, but as next week's Christmas, I figured there's no sense in holding practice today. Also, they did such a fantastic job when Gwenog Jones came to see us, I think they've earned a break," she answered, stretching a little.

"Oh, yes, they did very well, didn't they?" Luna said dreamily, returning to the Quibbler. "I bet she was surprised, even Harry was, I think." Ginny smiled.

"He told me he was," she said, sitting up. "Said he'd never seen a quidditch team whipped into shape so fast."

"That was nice of him," Luna said, turning a page. Ginny chuckled a little. Just then, she saw wings out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, speak of the devil," she said softly, as Harry's owl Scipio settled down on her knee.

"That's a pretty owl," Luna said, noting the barn owl's dark eyes. "Is it yours?"

"It's Harry's. Ron thinks he's creepy looking, but I think he's beautiful," Ginny said, as she untied the letter from the owl's leg. Scipio looked at her solemnly and nipped at her finger affectionately before taking flight again. Ginny opened the letter and read it quickly. It was only a few lines long. Her face fell.

"Is everything alright?" Luna asked, taking in her reaction. Ginny rolled up the letter and retied it.

"He's been given another assignment."

"What is it?"

"He doesn't say." GInny put the letter down and stared out over the lake again.

"That bothers you," Luna said. It wasn't a question. Luna always had a way of seeing the truth straight away. Ginny shrugged. She brushed a hand over her face, and looked over at Luna. She still hadn't looked away.

"Well, it's just..." she started, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I understand why he doesn't tell me about his assignments in letters, there's always risk of someone else reading them. And I understand why he doesn't give me all the details in person, as well, but he... he doesn't tell me anything at all! When we were in Hogsmeade on Halloween, he kept changing the subject every time I asked him about his last assignment, and he did the same thing when he came to the game."

"Do you really want to know about it that badly?" Luna asked, leaning in.

"Sort of. It's not only that, I just always feel on the outside, you know? He, Ron and Hermione have always had this bond, and they've always been in on everything together," she said, putting her chin in her hands. "I just feel left out a lot of the time."

"I have noticed that they tend to have a lot of secrets."

"Is it wrong of me to want to be involved in that part of his life?" Ginny asked, looking at her friend.

"I suppose not," Luna said. "Maybe he's just trying to protect you. He does sometimes go overboard when it comes to that."

"Yeah, well I've had enough of that kind of protection!," Ginny said, her voice raising a little. "My family has always left me out of things, me being the youngest, and Harry just goes along with it. I just can't stand being in the dark."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" Luna said, taking off her spectrespecs.

"You think I should? You don't think I'm being selfish, do you?"

"If it bothers you this much, you should say something. In person. Talk to him over Christmas break, you'll only have to wait a week, you'll be seeing him then" Luna said, leaning back against the rock again.

"Yeah..." Ginny said, thinking it over quickly.

"Don't just jump all over him, though," Luna said, seeing the determination forming on Ginny's face. "Just ask him about it, tell him how you feel and get his side of the story. It'll be fine."

"Thanks, Luna."

"Anytime."

Ginny looked down at the letter again and shook her head. She could put it out of her mind for a week, sure. She leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping for the sun to take her under again, but somehow, it wasn't as comfortable anymore.

•••

Ron and Harry walked into the dingy seaside inn with Michaels trailing behind them, and shook the snow from their hair and coats.

"Well, Hermione wasn't kidding, then. This place is like a mirror image of the Hog's Head," Ron said, taking in his surroundings. The bar was very small and old-looking with so many overlapping water ring stains, it was beginning to look like a Seurat painting. The room was empty, save the bartender, who was fishing through a jar of pickled eggs. Harry approached the counter.

"Excuse me sir, we'd like a couple of rooms, please. For two nights?" he said, straightening his muggle clothes. The bartender glanced at Harry and then back at Ron and Michaels, and put down the jar of eggs.

"Eleven n' twelve are free. Theys adjoinin'," the bartender grunted, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Harry.

"That's fine."

The bartender beckoned them to a rickety staircase and led them up it, grabbing two sets of keys off hooks on the wall as he went. He opened the third door on the right of a narrow hallway with yellowing wallpaper. He handed Harry the keys and left, without saying another word.

"He's friendly," Ron said, as the creaking of the bartender on the stairs stopped.

"Right?" Harry said, going into the room. Michaels was still staring at the place where the bartender disappeared.

"He's suspicious of us, I think," he said, quietly.

"Oh, Michaels, don't be paranoid, in you go," Ron said, in a rather patronizing tone. Michaels scowled at him, but went into the room. Harry had already put his bag on one of the dusty beds.

"Well, lets lay low in here for a bit, I suppose. And then after dinner, we can check out the town, get the lay of the land, after the snow slows down" he said, unzipping his bag and searching for a change of clothes.

"We can start at that old tavern that we passed on the way in. The one that looks like a good reductor curse hit it?," Ron said, plopping face down on a bed, and stirring up a cloud of dust.

"Good idea. We'll start around nine, then. We can apparate out of the room, so no one sees us." said Harry.

"Does it have to be at night?" Michaels said, who hadn't moved since he entered the room.

"It's the best way to avoid attention, Michaels," Harry said, looking up at the stiffly-standing auror-to-be.

"But won't us prowling around at night do the opposite? If someone sees us, won't they more likely to remember three out-of-place people in the dark?" Michaels said nervously, biting his lip.

"Well, that's the point, we'll be undercover of darkness. And it will be late enough for no one to really be around to take notice," said Harry. "Why don't you relax, Michaels? Take a load off."

"If you two are done chit-chatting, _I'm_ trying to take a load off and have a kip before we go walking about in the dead of night," Ron said, his voice muffled in the pillow.

"Goodnight then, sleepyhead..."

"Shut up, Harry."

•••

"Hermione's late again," Mrs. Weasley said, looking up from the sitting room sofa at the family clock and seeing Hermione's hand still pointing firmly at 'work'.

"Yes, that Scamander fellow's been working her too hard, I think. She does everything for him," said Mr. Weasley, picking up his tea from the coffee table and blowing over the steaming surface. "From bringing him his tea, to setting up his meetings, to organizing the papers on his desk... Last week, I even saw her painting a toy dragon for the man to give to his nephew for Christmas," he continued, shaking his head. "No one should be expected to do so much for one person, that's not themself"

"She claims it'll help him know how dedicated she is and it will eventually lead to a real position in the department, but I don't know," Mrs. Weasley said, looking over at her husband. "I worry that she's wasting her talent fetching tea and biscuits."

"So do I. But, you know, it started out the same way for Percy," Mr. Weasley said.

"What way?"

"You know, when he was Crouch's assistant, he did everything for him, and now he's assisting Kingsley, isn't he? Hermione will move up, as well."

"But, Hermione doesn't want to be someone's perpetual assistant," Mrs. Weasley said, sipping her tea. "She wants to make a difference; she's got her own ideas and her own approaches and I know she would make a valuable addition to the department, if given the chance." She paused for a moment. "You know, I'm worried about him, as well."

"Who?" Mr. Weasley said, looking puzzled.

"Percy. He's been spending less and less time at work and more and more time messing around at the joke shop. What if he gets fired?"

"He won't," he said, but then continued when Mrs. Weasley showed signs of pressing the topic. "He's exploring his options, I think, Molly. It's good for him. It's what he should have done initially, before throwing himself into busy work. He's learning. He'll be fine."

"Well, I suppose..." Mrs. Weasley said. She leaned into his shoulder. There was another pause.

"Molly, what do you think of me retiring soon?," Mr. Weasley said, suddenly.

"Retire? You? What's brought this on?"," she said, looking up into his face, surprised.

"Well, I've been thinking, the children will be all gone soon, and it'll just be you and me. And while I'm at work, you'll be here in the house all by your lonesome. You should have some company."

"But, Arthur, you love your job."

"I love you more." Mrs. Weasley leaned back so that she could see his face properly. His eyes were twinkling. She sighed.

"You should keep your job, dear. At least for a little while longer."

"Why?"

"Well, one: because you love it, two: because they need you, and three: you don't think I know what you'll do, being here all the time?" she said, a small smile creeping up on her face. He looked confused. "You'll spend all your time in that shed, tinkering with your muggle gizmos and you'll never come out. I'll have to go out and throw a bucket of cold water on you, just to get you to come to dinner."

He smiled and they both began to laugh. She leaned back against his chest and she could feel the vibrations of his laughter against the side of her face. After a minute their laughter subsided and they sat in each other's arms in a comfortable silence.

"So I guess this is what it will be like when they're all gone," Mrs. Weasley said, quietly, tightening her arms around her husband.

"I suppose so. You know, it might not be so bad, Mollywobbles."

"Maybe not." And she closed her eyes, as she felt his kiss upon her forehead.

•••

"Michaels, will you stop shivering? There's nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing here in the dark that's not here in the light," Ron said, pulling up the hood of his cloak.

"I'm not scared, I'm just cold," Michaels contradicted, though his wide eyes indicated the truth.

"Quit bickering you two, I'm getting tired of it," Harry said, turning around to look at them. They had been walking up the windy country road for almost an hour trying to find the old tavern and had so far come across nothing. "Ron, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"We were coming from this direction, mate. Remember, I saw that tree and said, 'Even the trees near Hagrid's hut have seen better days than that gnarled mess?'"

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, we should be close then, shouldn't we?"

"I'll say, look there," Ron said, pointing to a dark shadow through the snow. They walked a few feet further and the decrepit walls of the tavern began to take shape. The snow had fallen into all the dents and gaps of the broken boards, giving it an even lonelier and abandoned look. It was nestled rather snugly between an alley on one side and what appeared to have been a barber's shop on the other.

"Hey, wait a minute," Michaels said, stopping in his tracks.

"We're all going in there, Micheals, you're not going to find an excuse," Ron, said, turning to face him.

"No, Weasley, over there," he said, pointing to the opposite side of the street. "I don't think that was there earlier, do you?" Across the road from the tavern, there was a barn, looking equally as old as the tavern, but the walls and roof seemed to be in much better condition. A crease formed between Ron's eyebrows.

"No, I don't think it was. At least _I_ didn't notice it. That's odd, don't you think, Harry?" Ron said, looking thoroughly confused. Harry walked over to them.

"Yeah, come to think of it, it looks like a much better place to hide out than the tavern. It'd certainly be warmer. We should check it out," he said.

"Yeah, why don't you, Michaels?" Ron, said, raising his eyebrows. Michaels looked up.

"Me? By myself?" he said, his eye twitching.

"Well, yeah, you're the one who noticed it, aren't you?" Ron said. A petrified look came over Michaels' face.

"Oh, go on in with him, mate," Harry said, nudging Ron in the side.

"Go with him?," Ron said incredulously.

"Yeah, go, I'll be right out here, standing watch, if you need me," said Harry, sweeping his arm towards the barn. Ron shook his head.

"Alright, I guess. Let's go, Michaels," he said, gesturing for Michaels to go first. Michaels reluctantly headed towards the barn.

"This isn't over, mate," Ron whispered harshly to Harry, before following Michaels. Harry chuckled softly as the two disappeared through the heavy wooden doors.

Harry looked around and saw a stump that was shielded from the snow by an old elm tree. He walked over to it and sat down. He looked up at the sky. The snow had ceased and the sky was now clear, revealing a full moon. Harry stared at it for a moment. He never failed to think of Remus every time he saw one. If he allowed himself to, he could pretend it _was _Remus, still keeping an eye out for him. He hoped it was; that way he could see how well Harry was doing. Not just Remus, but Sirius and his parents, as well. And if Robards was right, Mad-eye, too. 'A full-blown auror', he thought. 'How'd I get here?'

Just then he saw something move in his peripheral vision. He looked away from the sky and at the alley across the street, where he thought he saw it. Nothing that he could see now, but still. He stood slowly and removed his wand from it's holster in his sleeve. He considered calling Ron and Michaels, but he didn't want to chance making a sound. He made his way towards the corner of the tavern, taking small steps and holding his wand aloft in front of him. He leaned up against the crumbling wall and paused for a moment. Then he approached the mouth of the alley and slowly peered around the corner. He braced himself. Nothing, but darkness.

"Homenum Revelio," he whispered. Nothing happened. He let the breath he didn't realize he was holding go. Maybe he was becoming a little _too_ much like Mad-eye. He turned to walk back to the stump. He'd have to work on that.

Just then, an enormous exploding sound rent the air and Harry was thrown away from the alleyway. The air was plumed with dust and debris and a golden glow. The next thing he was aware of was an acrid smell of something burning and two contrasting sensations: the chill of the ice beneath him and the very hot feeling of something heavy pinning him down. He felt something sharp piercing his side, but couldn't feel the pain. He felt tired, so tired. As his eyes closed, the last thing his confused mind registered was someone calling his name in panic. Then, there was nothing, but darkness.

_A/N: Yay, chapter 9, almost 10 chapters! I spent a lot of time on this chapter, so I hope you like it. Please review, questions, comments, I'll take it all! :) I hope you had a Merry Christmas, or Happy Chanukah or Kwanzaa or any other holiday you may celebrate and have a Happy New Year, as well! Love you guys! xoxo_

_~G.L.H.~_


	10. In All The Old Familiar Places

"Michaels, why don't you try that door?" Ron said, pointing at a splintered door covered in cobwebs.

Michaels glared at him, but walked towards the door. Just then, something outside of the barn exploded, and the windows were alight with red. The walls shook and Ron and Michaels lost their balance and fell to the floor.

"Bloody hell, what was that! Michaels, are you alright?" Ron asked over the noise, getting shakily to his feet.

"Fine, what about Potter?" Michaels said from the floor.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, running outside, without another word to Michaels.

The scene he came to when he cleared the barn doors momentarily stopped him. The tavern across the road was now no more than a smoking hole in the melted snow. Flaming bits of wood and debris spanned out from the black area of ash in every direction, and the sky was no longer discernible through the clouds of gray smoke and burning embers. Even the barber shop next door was completely obliterated.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, for his friend was nowhere in sight. "Harry! HARRY!" He stumbled over the wreckage and splashed through puddles of slush and ash. The air was burning his eyes. He heard a crunch under his foot, and looked down: Harry's glasses. He reached down and picked them up; they were cracked and bent and covered in soot. Just then, Michaels burst through the barn doors and looked around before taking off in a sprint in the opposite direction.

"Michaels, where are you going! Michaels!," Ron yelled, as Michaels disappeared. "YOU COWARD! Oh, man" He squinted through the dust and saw what looked like a shoe.

"Harry!" He tripped and fell to the ground and crawled through the burning haze towards the singed trainer. Harry was buried almost completely in flaming rubble, and only his feet and one arm were visible.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled, and the burning wood flew off Harry and to the side. Parts of his shirt and pants were still on fire. "Aguamenti!" It was extinguished. Ron crawled up towards Harry's face. His eyes were closed, and his cheek was cut and slightly burned.

"Harry?" Ron shook his friend's face, and felt his neck; he could feel a steady beat. "Harry, can you hear me? Harry!" He then noticed he was kneeling in something wet. He looked down: it was red. "Oh, god." He moved back and studied Harry's torso. A large plank of splintered wood was sticking out of Harry's side like a spear, and Ron realized what he thought was ash and debris around Harry was really blood, pooling around him like an aura.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Ron chanted over and over again. He'd seen Harry injured before, of course, but this was different; it was just so... graphic. He was seeing Harry being carried out of the Forbidden Forest all over again. "Harry?" Harry's eyelids fluttered. Then, something in Ron changed, like a switch. He leaned up and thought with all his might about the moment when Voldemort fell, and the feeling of utter elation and finality he felt. He thought about running to embrace his best friend and to begin his new life.

"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!" Two silver terriers burst from his wand, one after another and danced off in different directions. He waved his wand again and conjured bandages to compress the wound. He slid an arm under Harry's shoulders and sat him up a bit to wrap his arms around him. He concentrated as hard as he could on St. Mungo's and then turned on the spot as much as he could. Then, the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube, and everything vanished.

•••

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still sitting on the sofa, drinking their tea when, suddenly they heard a click from the clock.

"Is that Hermione?" Mr. Weasley mumbled. Mrs. Weasley glanced up and did a double-take. Hermione's hand was still on 'Work', but Harry's wasn't; it had switched from 'Work' and was now settling firmly on 'Mortal Peril'.

"Harry!" she cried, and leapt to her feet. Just then, a sliver terrier materialized in the room, reared on it's hind legs and spoke with Ron's voice.

"Harry's been hurt. It looks bad, but I can't be sure. We're going to St. Mungo's. I've told Robards as well. Come as soon as you can," it said, and then it disappeared.

"Oh no, oh no... I knew something like this was going to happen, oh no!" Mrs. Wealsey said, as tears instantly began to flow down her face. Mr. Weasley got to his feet.

"It's alright, Molly dear, it's alright. Get your cloak and shoes and I'll leave a note for Hermione and send an owl to Ginny. We'll let everyone else know from St. Mungo's, it'll be fine," he said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Alright, oh Arthur what are we going to do?" she cried.

"Let's just get there, first, okay?" he said wiping tears from her face.

She nodded and hurried to the door to get his and her cloaks. Mr. Weasley reached onto the coffee table and grabbed parchment and a quill and scrawled a quick note to each Hermione and Ginny.

"Errol!," he called and the very old owl fluttered immediately to perch on the arm of the sofa. He seemed to sense the urgency in the air. Mr. Weasley tied the letter to Ginny to the owl's leg. "Errol take this to Ginny. It's very important that this gets to her as soon as possible, understand?"

The owl looked at him seriously and nipped his finger gently before taking flight out the window. He walked into the kitchen and set the note to Hermione on the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley walked in and handed him his cloak.

"Let's go, Arthur," she said, and headed towards the door.

"Let's floo, Molly. The wind is picking up out there." Mrs. Weasley changed directions without saying a word, approached the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder out of the flowerpot on the mantel. She threw it into the flames and the fire roared and turned green.

"See you in a moment, darling," she breathed, before stepping into the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's!" she said clearly, and she disappeared with another roar from the fire. Mr. Weasley stood there for a moment.

"See you," he said quietly. He looked up at the clock to see Ron's hand now on 'Hospital'.

"It's never going to end, is it?" he asked the clock. Then, he too, took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the flames and disappeared with a roar.

•••

The Common Room was nearly empty, with just a few fifth years asleep on their textbooks and Ginny and Demelza reclined by the fire.

"Did you do Slughorn's essay yet?" Demelza asked, shuffling through an enormous stack of parchment.

"I'm about halfway through, but he must be off his tits, 5 feet? There are shorter novels that!" Ginny replied, also shifting the massive amount of books in front of her.

"I haven't even thought about it yet. I'm afraid I won't have it finished before vacation. At least it won't be any good," Demelza said in a rather dejected voice.

"Honestly, once you start, it's easier, the preparation and uses of sleeping potions is such a broad topic, you can go on forever," Ginny said, finding what she was looking for and dipping her quill in ink.

Just as she poised her quill at the top of the parchment, something hit the window with an appallingly loud "whump!". The fifth years jolted awake and looked around confused. Ginny got up and peered out the rainy window.

"Errol!" she exclaimed, opening the window and letting the stunned bird in. "What on earth...?" The owl held out his leg wearily and settled on the back of a chair to rest. Ginny untied the letter and opened it. It read:

_Ginny dear,_

_ Harry's been hurt. I can't know how badly, but he and Ron are already at St. Mungo's. Your mother and I are on our way now. I'll keep you posted. Come if you can._

_ Love,_

_ Dad _

Ginny's fist closed on the letter and she looked up at Demelza. Demelza's eyes instantly turned anxious when she saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Ginny? What is it? Is everything alright?" she asked, getting up and putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny stood there blinking rapidly for a moment before turning and racing up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Before Demelza even had time to react, she was coming back down, pulling her cloak on as she came.

"I've got to go, Demelza. It's an emergency. Tell McGonagall that I'm sorry," she said, and without another word she burst out the portrait hole and was off in the direction of the entrance hall. She raced down staircase after staircase, gaining more momentum with every one. When she reached the bottom, she rounded a corner and rushed head first into none other than Professor McGonagall herself.

"Oh, do watch where you're going!" the professor said primly, straightening her hat, and surveying Ginny over her spectacles. "You're out after hours, Miss Weasley. Just where do you think you're off to in your cloak at this hour?"

"Professor, I've got to leave, I have to go now!" Ginny burst out frantically. She was starting to feel prickling at the corners of her eyes. Professor McGonagall studied her state from head to toe.

"Term ends in five days, Miss Weasley. I know how anxious you are to see Mr. Potter, but you'll just have to wait until then," she said.

Ginny couldn't say it loud. She looked down and held out the crumpled letter with a trembling hand. Professor McGonagall took it and smoothed it out and scanned it quickly. Her eyes hardened. She looked up at Ginny.

"Follow me," she said and she led Ginny into the nearest empty classroom.

She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder from a jar by the hearth rug and threw it into the flames. They instantly sparked green. She stood aside.

"Go. I'll send your trunk along later. Go on. I'll follow you shortly," she said, gesturing toward the fire. Ginny looked at her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, before stepping into the fireplace and vanishing.

•••

Hermione ran into the St. Mungo's waiting room with a crash of the swinging doors and looked around quickly. All the Weasleys were already sitting in chairs in various states of discomfort and impatience, as well as Fleur, Andromeda and Teddy. Coming back to the Burrow and finding that letter had brought back memories from the morning after Harry's vision about Mr. Weasley. She had awaken to find Harry and the Weasleys gone with not much to go on as to what happened, and no knowledge about the severity of the situation. She had spent the last days at Hogwarts sitting in the Common Room, packed and ready in complete silence. She was the last to know, and, judging by the number of people in the room, the last to know this time, as well. Her eyes scanned over everyone until they sought Ron. He was sitting by himself, covered from head to toe in soot and blood and staring blankly at something small in his hands. She raced over and kneeled down in front of him. He barely glanced at her.

"Ron, what happened?" she asked quietly, placing a hand on his cheek. He didn't look up. His mouth opened but no words came out.

"Ronald Weasley, tell me what's happened! Tell me this instant!" she shrieked, shaking his shoulder, tears falling from her face. He looked up at her; his eyes were wide and blank.

"There was an explosion. Flames everywhere. Harry was buried in the rubble," he said, in a low voice.

"Explosion?" Hermione repeated, her eyes widening.

"Rowle must have never left, like Robards thought he had. Michaels and I weren't there. Why wasn't I there!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air. "I shouldn't have left him alone, how could I have been so thick?"

"Ron, it wasn't you're fault, there wasn't supposed to be any danger–"

"And Michaels!" he shouted, causing several of the Weasleys to look over anxiously. "The git goes and runs off, doesn't even look for Harry at all! I can't believe it!"

He leaned his forearms on his knees again, breathing harshly. Hermione touched his face.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. They took him back there," he said, pointing to a door of the hall. "I think the walls have got some kind of charm on them, I haven't heard a sound since they brought him in there. No one's come out either." He looked at her. The bags under his eyes became more pronounced in the shadow of the tangled bangs on his forehead. "It looked really bad, Hermione. There was blood everywhere and he barely opened his eyes when I was talking to him. I was just–"

He broke off and returned his gaze to the object in his hands. Hermione just noticed that he was holding Harry's glasses, cracked and dirty. She reached over and carefully took them from him. She whispered 'reparo' and the crack resealed itself. She wiped them off on her shirt before placing them back in Ron's hands. Then, she slowly got off her knees and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Terrified. I was terrified," he finished, leaning into her embrace. Hermione stroked his hair with her other hand and drew him closer. Ron closed his eyes and sighed as some of the built up tension in his body eased. At least, for the moment, he felt comforted.

•••

Ginny landed, spinning, in the fireplace in the St. Mungo's lobby, took one step and immediately fell on her face.

"Oh dear, let me help you, miss," a high pitched voice squeaked, and she saw a small hand reaching down in front of her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, and she took the hand and stood to see that it was a small elf who had helped her to her feet. She looked around the crowded room. "I wonder if you could tell me where the welcome witch is?"

"The welcome witch is being right there, miss," the elf said, pointing to a tall woman in a yellow witch's hat. "I is asking her where my mistress is, but she is not letting me to go visit her."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, momentarily distracted from the task at hand.

"I is not knowing, miss," the elf replied, with a small shrug of it's tiny shoulders. "I am just wanting to make sure my mistress is being comfortable."

"I'll ask her. Thank you, again," Ginny called as she made her way towards the witch.

"You is welcome, miss!" the little elf called back.

Ginny walked up the the rather prim-looking witch and tried to make eye contact.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me where Harry Potter has been brought?" she asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot. The welcome witch gave a tremendous sigh and looked up at Ginny, with an exasperated and bored expression on her face.

"I've already explained this to 6 people, since they saw him being brought in" she said, removing her bejeweled spectacles. "Harry Potter is currently being treated and is in no state to be pestered for autographs. It is also not within my purview to give out patient information to _fans_." Ginny instantly started to swell. The witch's arrogant emphasis on this last word hit a raw nerve.

"I am not a _fan_," Ginny spat, surpassing annoyance and going straight to fury. "I am his bleeding girlfriend, you pompous nit, and I think you will find my name on the list of people who can see him. See? Gin-ny Weas-ly?" she said enunciating every syllable, locating her name on the witch's clipboard and tapping it furiously. "If you don't want to be brought up on charges for discrimination against house-elves," she said, pointing in the direction of the small elf. "Then, I suggest you tell me where my boyfriend is, right this instant! The time for your behavior is past, so unless you want to go the same way as Voldemort, you better play by the rules!" she finished with a shout.

The whole room had gone silent and everyone was looking at the two witches with open mouths. The welcome stared at Ginny for a moment in a stunned silence, before glancing at her clipboard.

"He's on the third floor, in the external injuries wing. Fifth door on the right. The lifts are over there," she said quietly, pointing to her right.

"Thank you," Ginny huffed, before spinning on her heel, and marching to the lifts quickly.

She pressed the button and the doors opened. She stepped on and pressed the appropriate floor number. The doors closed. As soon as they did, Ginny leaned back against the wall of the lift and slid to the floor. Without further thought or reason, she finally allowed herself to break down and sob into her arms. And when the doors opened again on the third level, she was still curled in a ball on the lift's floor.

•••

He couldn't hear. Except for distant, indistinguishable voices. He couldn't see. Except for faint blurs and colors. But he could smell. And the pungent smell of Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover filled his nostrils to no end. And a hint of copper. And salt. He tried to move his arms. But, he couldn't find them. He tried to move his legs. But, they didn't seem to be there. He tried to remember where he was. But, nothing was coming to him. Just a loud noise and something cold. An acrid smell. And red. Flames, maybe? Or hair. Long and smooth. And flowers. A smell of flowers. Hands. Soft and warm. Then, he could feel a slight change in texture in his mouth. Like burning liquid. And, the blurring shapes disappeared and he could no longer hear the whispers and he thought no more.

•••

No one in the crowded waiting room had said a word since Ginny had arrived. And no one spoke after McGonagall and Hagrid arrived, shortly after that. Silence hung thick in the air like smoke and the only sounds were Hagrid's quiet weeping into a dirty handkerchief and the footfalls of Ginny's pacing. Everyone else remained immobile.

Just then the door opened. Ron turned to see who else had arrived. Then, his hand closed tighter around Harry's glasses. It was Robards, followed closely by... Michaels. Ron jumped to his feet. Hermione looked to see the cause of his agitation, and then grabbed his arm.

"Ron, don't!" she said, fearfully.

"Geroff, Hermione," Ron said, shaking out of her grip. He rushed over and immediately got in Michaels' face.

"You! How dare you show your face here, after you ABANDONED him! You just left him for dead!," Ron shouted, his face purpling. "I knew you were afraid, but I never thought you'd just RUN! You slimy, foul, double-crossing–"

"Weasley, just give me a chance to explain–"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!" Ron bellowed, spit flying. Mrs. Weasley put a hand over her mouth. Robards placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, take a breath. We've got him," he said in a calm voice.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ron growled, eyes still shooting flames at Michaels.

"We've got Rowle," Robards repeated. This brought Ron up short. He had completely forgotten why they were even on the mission in the first place. The bubble of his fury was popped.

"Got Rowle? How?" Ron asked, surprise replacing anger. Robards took a deep breath.

"He hadn't left like I thought he had. And I am _so, _enormously sorry for that. If we had been more careful tracking him, none of this would have happened. He was still there and Michaels caught him," Rowle explained, with an air of shame and regret to his words. Ron looked at Michaels. Sensing that the worst was over, Michaels stepped forward to speak.

"When I came out of the barn, I saw a dark shape down the road and went after it. If I had stood still for just a moment longer, I wouldn't have been able to stun him before he dissaparated. He probably stuck around to see what sort of damage he'd inflicted," he recounted, glancing nervously at Ron the entire time.

"He's been transported to Azkaban, and he's awaiting trial. It's thanks to Michaels that he's in there, Ron," Robards hinted.

Ron looked at Michaels and then at Robards and then at Michaels again. Then, without saying a word, he turned and reclaimed his seat next to Hermione, sitting down with a huff. Robards and Michaels exchanged glances and then let it go. They found seats and the silence resumed. Not five minutes later, the door to Harry's room opened, and a healer emerged, looking very tired and bloodstained. Mrs. Weasley gasped and rose to her feet. The rest followed suit. The healer paused for a moment to take in the rather large amount of people crammed into the waiting room before he spoke.

"Harry has lost a lot of blood, and for a while it was difficult to replenish it sufficiently, it was very touch and go," the healer paused again and the entire room seemed to take a deep breath in unison. He eyed them again. "But the treatment was successful, he's stabilized now and and, as his injuries weren't exactly magically influenced, he should make a full recovery."

The room let out the colossal breath they had been holding and embraced each other, laughing and crying. Hagrid began to sob even more dangerously into his handkerchief and Professor McGonagall patted him on the arm. Ron fell into Hermione's arms, shivering slightly and breathing heavily. Hermione buried a hand in his hair and tucked her tear-streaked face into the crook of his neck. Ginny looked around the room. Everyone was smiling now, albeit through tears, mostly, but, they seemed happy. Ginny was beyond relieved, she was saved. But, she couldn't shake the terror still clinging to her insides like fungus. She couldn't cry, she couldn't smile, she just stared tensely around the room. She shook her head, to dislodge her thoughts and ran a hand through her hair. Letting loose an enormous breath she didn't realize she was still holding, she fell into a chair, hands over her face.

"He's resting, he's been given a sleeping potion, but you can see him now. One at a time," Ginny heard the healer finish. She looked up. She, Ron and Hermione met eyes. Ron blinked and gestured pointedly at the door. Ginny got to her feet.

"Thank you," she whispered, for the third time that night. Ron nodded and Ginny cautiously proceeded into the room.

The first things she she saw were the purple, star-spangled drapery blocking out the dawning sun on the windows and the green curtain pulled around Harry's bed. Poking out from behind the curtain was the foot of a bed. She took another breath and slowly walked around the curtain. There, she finally saw Harry, sleeping peacefully, with a slight grin on his face. She smiled. It wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. There were bandages up one arm and down one leg, and, judging from the thickness under the blankets, around his middle, too. But, it was no worse condition that she hadn't seen him in before. In a way, though she hated to admit it, it was comforting. She knew this part of him so well: the heroic, needing-to-be-where-the-action-is part. It seemed only natural that he'd end up here again, doing what he does, what he always would be doing. Why she hadn't expected it this time, she didn't know. Maybe it was because she wasn't completely aware of the situation. Oh, why didn't he tell her this assignment would be dangerous? Why didn't he tell her anything? She looked again at his half smile and pushed these thoughts away. They could wait.

She carefully sat on the edge of the bed. She looked into his face. It was almost untouched. Aside from a small scratch above his eyebrow and a minute burn covered in sticky orange paste on his jawline, his face was unharmed. She reached up and brushed hair out of his eyes and leaned close to his face. Very lightly, she kissed the scratch and then his lightning scar, which was faded to a pale white now. Pulling back she sighed, and gently held his his bandaged hand in hers.

"This feels familiar," she said, smiling sadly.

"I love you, you noble git."

_A/N: 10 chapters! Woot woot! Sorry for the later posting, things have been hectic lately, not to mention the fact that I've been missing so much school in the past few weeks due to raging snow storms, but I hope it was worth the wait. :) Anyway, tell me what you think, I love anything. Remember: More reviews= A happier me= More writing! lol Peace, you guys!_

_~G.L.H.~_


	11. I'll Be Home For Christmas

He awoke to the sound of voices. His body felt stiff and he turned his head slightly to hear better. The voices came in clearer and soon he was able to discern whose they were.

"Hermione, why can't I stay here with you?"

"You need to be involved, Ronald. Michaels and Robards are waiting on you. I'll send you a patronus when he wakes up. Besides, you need sleep."

"You need sleep too, you have work in the morning."

"I sent an owl saying I'm sick, it's fine. You are in desperate need of a kip and a wash, Ron. You stink."

"Well, thanks for the complement. I've only just survived an explosion!"

"That's why you need rest and calm! You're dead on your feet."

"I can sleep here! You're going to, so I don't see why I can't as well–"

"Will you two stop that bickering? It's enough to drive any bloke mad," Harry mumbled, opening his eyes and blinking though the blurriness.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione say, before a bushy brown shape obstructed his vision momentarily. Then everything came into view as she placed his glasses on his nose. Then he could see her face. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was frizzier than ever; things that contrasted with the wide smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes. Then his gaze moved further down the bed to see Ron, also smiling, walking towards the bed.

"Blimey, it's good to see your eyes open, mate. We were beginning to wonder about that potion they gave you," Ron said, coming to stand next to Hermione. He also had bags under his eyes and his clothes were dirty and bloodstained. He smelled like smoke.

"How long have they been closed?" Harry asked, looking out the window to see almost total darkness.

"A whole day. It's 8 o'clock in the evening right now," Ron answered, looking at his watch.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, looking concernedly at his face.

"I've been better. And worse, I suppose," Harry said, trying to sit up slightly. A blinding flash of pain in his side stopped him, though. "Blimey, what is that?" He looked under the blankets to see thick bandages around his middle. He looked around the room. "Who else is here?"

"Everyone," Ron said, gesturing as if the people he were referring to were in the room.

"Not anymore, Ron," Hermione said looking up at him. "Andromeda left to put Teddy to bed and McGonagall needed to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, almost everyone, then," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Is Ginny here?" Harry asked, quietly. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, she went to get tea. I'll go get her," she said, and she stood, patting Harry's hand and left the room. Harry looked at Ron. Ron, sensing Harry's train of thought, pulled his wand out of his sleeve, pointed it at the door and whispered 'muffliato'.

"Let me guess. Rowle?" Harry asked, gesturing towards his injuries.

"Yeah," Ron said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He was still there. He blew up that tavern. He thought we'd be in there."

"Well, how'd he know that...?" Harry said, as comprehension dawned on him. "The bartender..."

"Yep," Ron said, nodding. "Robards thinks he had the bartender under the Imperius curse, to warn him if anyone suspicious came into town. He's got a hunch that there was someone else involved as well, so the situation's still a little hairy until we find out who it is. But, the bartender's a definite. Must've figured out who we were. And when he told Rowle it was us? He just couldn't resist giving us a surprise before he tried to leave."

"He must have had the bartender listen in on our conversation in the room, then," Harry said, frowning. "But how?"

"Well, that'll be a good question to ask him at his trial," Ron said, giving a small smile. "It's the day before Christmas Eve, and the healers say you'll be able to go by then."

"Great, I wouldn't miss it," Harry said, shifting slightly. Then, something occurred to him. "Wait, what did you mean, he 'tried to leave'? Did we get him?" Ron smiled.

"We did. We got the bastard. Well, Michaels did, anyway," Ron said with a shrug that looked a little forced.

"Michaels? Really? Hm, maybe he could be promising after all," Harry said, thinking it over.

"I know. I was surprised, too. I thought he had just run off and abandoned you, but he went to get Rowle," Ron said, shaking his head as if he still didn't believe it. He looked at Harry. "You should have seen it, mate. I nearly took his head off."

"Well, it was a long time coming. You've just been waiting for a chance to let loose on him," Harry said, grinning.

"I have not! I was fine with him before he took off!"

"Oh, please, you two argued more than you and Hermione do," Harry said, thoroughly enjoying messing with Ron.

"Hermione and I have gotten better!"

"Is that why I woke up to that nightmare of a conversation? I thought my ears were going to bleed." They both laughed, but Harry had to stop when the movement reached his middle. Ron looked at the pain on Harry's face.

"Listen, Harry, I'm sorry I left you alone out there. I shouldn't have done that," Ron said, looking away. Harry stopped grimacing.

"Don't be thick, Ron. This wasn't your fault. I'm the one that told you to go in, remember?" Ron still didn't look at him.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said, scratching the back of his neck. "I still feel guilty though."

"Don't torture yourself. Don't act like me. You can't afford to obsess about things that are out of your control," Harry said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on the bed sheets. Ron looked up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" Ron said, looking at Harry in mock-disbelief.

Harry rolled his eyes and lightly kicked Ron's back with his good leg, causing Ron to teeter on the edge of the bed. Then, Ron slowly lost his balance and, even slower, toppled onto the floor with a look of bewilderment on his face. Harry laughed again, this time making sure the movement didn't jostle his bandages.

"Yeah, you can laugh now," Ron said, picking himself off the floor.

Just then Harry heard the door open behind the curtain. Instantly he could smell Ginny's shampoo. A second later, she and Hermione walked around the curtain and Harry saw her. She looked even more tired and frazzled than Ron and Hermione, but when she saw him looking back at her, a dazzling smile broke over her face and she ran forward and before he could say anything, she'd kissed him full on the mouth. Unfortunately, she was also leaning on his midriff a little. He pulled away.

"Ow, careful, Gin," he said, steadying her face with his good hand and looking deep in her eyes. In his peripheral vision, he saw Hermione drag Ron out of the room by his sleeve.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, stroking his face. "It's just so good to see you awake."

"So I hear," Harry said, noting the lines in her forehead. "You look tired, how long have you been here?"

"I arrived around one in the morning. I haven't slept since. I must look a mess," Ginny said, brushing back her hair. Harry reached over and moved her hair back to where it was.

"Actually, you look beautiful."

"Liar." They both laughed. Then their laughter died down and they sat there smiling at each other. Then, Ginny's smile faded.

"Harry, I was so–" Ginny started, but Harry put a finger to her lips. Ginny looked at him and sighed.

"Well, you know..." she finished. Harry smiled.

"I know," he said.

And then, very carefully, Ginny laid down on the bed next to him, and Harry put his good arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the rise and fall of his breathing.

"Harry, what happened? All I could get out of Ron this morning was something about an explosion and Michaels being a rat bastard," Ginny said, and she felt Harry laugh.

"Yeah, he and Ron don't exactly see eye to eye," Harry said. Ginny frowned. _Did he just sidestep my question?_, she thought.

"But what happened?" she pressed. Harry mentally sighed. With a possible third accomplice out there, he couldn't possibly tell her. And though it killed him to do it, he answered with;

"Like Ron said, a building exploded. Some of the rubble landed on me."

Ginny shifted in Harry's embrace. She could tell he was holding back, and she felt her previous anger bubbling up again, but she made sure to hide it. It could wait until he was better rested. So when she pressed him for more information, she sounded genuinely curious and clueless.

"Why did it explode?" _There_, Ginny thought. _I'll give him one more chance to tell me._

"I don't really know yet, honey. Ron's talking about it to Robards," Harry answered. Ginny held back a huff and nodded into his chest.

_There_, Harry thought. _That ought to be enough for now. I mean she can't possibly be concerned if she thinks I don't know right?_

•••

The next week passed in a blur for most, but for Harry it felt as if he was using a time turner; repeating the monotonous hours over and over again. If a healer said the words "I insist that you let yourself rest" one more time he was sure he would spontaneously combust. And it didn't help that various fans kept sneaking in to get a peek at him. Although this could sometimes be entertaining; once, a patient from down the hall snuck in to sing him a song about a troll named Snappencrunch and his pet niffler, Nigel. Harry was practically rolling in his bed laughing by the time a healer entered to escort the patient from the room. The only other thing that brightened his days were the constant visitors. Hermione and Ron stopped by every day during their lunch hour to fill him in on happenings at the Ministry, and Ginny spent a few hours there every day, as well. Hagrid had come by before returning to Hogwarts, crying so hard he couldn't see, and the Weasleys popped in at various times to say hello. Even Kingsley and Robards came by once. Harry tried to apologize to Robards for failing at his assignment, but before he could speak, Robards had said, "None of the fault or blame lies on you, Harry. You performed admirably. Kingsley and I are very proud of you." Harry was stunned, but Kingsley had nodded in agreement, looking very sincere. Aside from Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the only other person who visited him every day was Mrs. Weasley. Every morning she arrived promptly at nine, kicked the healers out and began to fluff his pillows, or make him tea or try desperately to comb his hair. She always brought clean clothes and food as well. And whenever Harry insisted that he was alright and she needn't be there so often, she always muttered something like 'nonsense' or 'don't be silly, dear'. That in itself was almost enough to drive him batty.

Two days before Christmas Eve, just when Harry thought he might crack, Healer Bisbee walked into his room when he was playing chess with Ron. As he approached the bed, Harry looked up and Ron's queen took the opportunity to crack his knight's head off with her chair.

"Hello, Harry. How are you feeling today?" the healer asked, scanning a scroll of parchment with a purple quill.

"I feel spiffing," Harry answered, looking back at the board to see the fate of his knight. He knocked his king over in defeat, and turned back to the healer. "Do you think I can leave soon? I'm really fine."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Bisbee asked, surveying Harry's upright, controlled position.

"Absolutely. I can walk fine and my side barely hurts anymore. I've got to be somewhere else for a change."

"Well, then you're in luck. The other healers and I have decided that you're well enough to go home today," He said, with a small smile.

"Really? Today?" Harry said, grinning.

"Yes, indeed. Why don't you gather your things and I'll see that you have some potion to take with you for the pain."

"Thank you." The healer nodded and left the room.

"Finally," Ron said, folding up the chessboard. "I thought we were going to have to move here."

•••

When they arrived at the Burrow, they were greeted by the entire family and a huge banner reading "Welcome Back, Harry!". Harry was surprised yet again, but before he could comment, Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a tight hug.

"Welcome home, Harry," she said as she released him.

"Thanks, Molly. You didn't have to go to all this trouble," Harry said, gesturing at everyone in the room.

"Nonsense, dear," she replied, patting him on the cheek. Harry smiled. There was no stopping her.

He was then passed around the room, given various forms of hugs and claps on the back, and then he was ushered into the sitting room, where Hagrid was still attempting to get through the door to greet Harry.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

" 'Ello, Harry! Welcome back! Lil' help? Got meself wedged in," Hagrid said, waving with his one free arm. With the help of George and Bill, Harry pushed Hagrid back into the sitting room, where he promptly gave Harry a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Careful, Hagrid. I'm rather breakable just now," Harry said, his voice muffled in Hargid's armpit.

"Oops, sorry," Hagrid grunted, before releasing Harry and sinking down into the sofa.

"So, Harry, feel good to be back?" Bill asked plopping onto the love seat with Fleur.

"Oh, Merlin, yeah it does," Harry said with a groan, sitting down next to a rather stiffly-postured Ginny. Bill laughed.

"Anything interesting happen?" Charlie asked, walking into the room.

" 'Ow could anything interesting 'appen in zat place?" Fleur interjected. "It is as dull as cauldronwater."

"So, nothing of the St. Mungo's experience worth sharing?" George teased.

"Nah, Fleur's right, it was–" Harry started, before remembering. "Well, actually, I did hear a funny story..."

And he proceeded to fill them in on his singing visitor.

•••

Later, after most of the family had dispersed and Hagrid had flown back to Hogwarts on Sirius's repaired motorbike, Ginny helped Harry carry his things up to his and Ron's room.

"Thanks for helping me carry everything, Ginny. The healer said I shouldn't be lifting heavy things. I would have levitated it all, but it's just too much. Your mum seemed to insist on bringing everything I own to St. Mungo's," Harry said. Ginny nodded, and Harry looked around the room.

"It really is so good to be back," he said, turning away from her and walking to the window to survey the setting sun.

Behind his back, Ginny fumed. She had expected that once they were alone, in private, that he would finally talk to her. But, judging by his position, by his posture, he wasn't even going to broach the subject. She tried to remain calm, and simply ask him about it, like Luna had said, but she could no longer contain herself. Without further debate, all her pent up thoughts were let loose.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything?" she burst out into the silence. Harry turned around slowly. Her sudden angry tone surprised him.

"Huh?" he responded, with a bewildered expression on his face.

"You never say what you're doing or where you are whenever you get one of these assignments. Why? Do you not trust me?" Ginny said, indignantly.

"What? How can you think that? Of course I trust you" Harry replied, his eyes wide. Her train of thought left him genuinely confused.

"Then what is it? Am I not part of the 'trio'? I'm not allowed in that part of your life? I'm not supposed to solve mysteries with you and your friends? Is that it?" Ginny shot at him, her voice rising with every sentence.

"Whoa, whoa, Ginny, you are blowing this way out of proportion. Where are you getting this from? How can you even come to that conclusion?" Harry said, utterly aghast. Her reasoning was making no sense to him.

"I'll tell you how. You left for almost a year. A year! With no word and no news. Nothing! And I couldn't be there. And I get that there were reasons I couldn't go, I do, but it was always the same. It was just you and Ron and Hermione the way it always has been, scheming together, and hatching plans. I want to hatch too, I want to be involved. For once in my life I want to be treated like an adult, not some little girl who needs to be protected from things that will upset her! You are always going off without me and I have no idea where you are, when you're coming back, or even if you're coming back. Do you have any idea how worried that makes me?" Ginny spat, her voice nearing a shout now.

Harry's jaw dropped open, then his shock swiftly changed to anger. 'Scheming?' he thought. 'Hatching plans? What was she playing at?'

"How can you throw that in my face?" he snarled, all confusion fleeing his mind. "You know what was riding on that year! You knew it then, too! It was never 'fun adventures' or 'mysteries to solve', where did that come from? It was always important! And, you want to talk to me about worried? You weren't the only one who was separated, Ginny, there was plenty of worry on my end too! I spent nights thinking about you, wondering and hoping that you were ok–"

"At least you knew where I was. You said it yourself, you could see on the Marauder's Map that I was at school. You knew I was alive. And me? I was in total darkness, it's where I've always been. And this assignment was no different. You didn't think that maybe it would have helped ease my worry, if you just gave me one BIT of information as to where you were or what you were doing? You couldn't let me know the sort of danger you were in?" she shouted, her eyes shooting flames at him.

"For the record, it wasn't supposed to be dangerous, Ginny," he said coldly, crossing his arms.

"See? Couldn't you have at least told me that?"

"Don't you understand, Ginny? I CAN'T! I can't tell you ANYTHING about my auror missions!" Harry bellowed, his arms flailing out in frustration. "I can't say ANYTHING to anyONE! Do you know why? That could compromise the entire operation! An open case needs to be tiptoed around! It's not that I don't trust you, or that I want to keep you out, quite the opposite actually, it's that I CAN'T DO IT! It's against the auror code! No to mention against the rules and possibly the law! My whole soon-to-be job is based on the importance of secrecy and if you can't except that, we're going to have some serious problems on our hands!"

There was a pause. Ginny was standing very stiffly. Her eyes were still glaring.

"You really can't tell anyone?" she said in a low voice.

"No! No one!"

"Then how come you told Hermione?" That stopped Harry completely in his tracks.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked, quietly. Ginny gave a dangerous laugh.

"I didn't until just now." she said, as anger worthy of Molly Weasley seemed to emanate from her in waves. Without another word, she turned and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Harry stood there for a moment, staring at the closed door. 'How on earth did that happen?', he thought. One minute, he's happy to be home and he's being clapped on the back by family and the next he's staring at a slammed door, trying to fight off his anger. He paced for a second, before letting himself drop on his bed with his hands over his face. Unfortunately, he landed on the wrong side.

"Ow," he said to the empty room.

•••

Harry woke up the next morning to a raging headache. When he opened his eyes and took in the blurry room, he remembered why.

"Crap," he muttered. As he sat up and summoned his glasses, his head pounded even faster and he groaned.

"Wassamatter?" Ron grunted from under his covers.

"Headache," Harry said. "I swear molten lava is leaking out my ears. Do you think your mum has a potion or something?"

"Yeah, she's got a whole cabinet..." Ron trailed off. Suddenly, he sat up so fast that Harry jumped, and started searching his bedside table. "Merlin's pants, we've got the trial today! We've got to go!"

"Ron, take a breather, we've got an hour until we have to leave, I didn't forget," Harry said plugging his ears against Ron's ruckus. Ron relaxed, confused.

"Really? It must be early then..." Ron said, still thinking hard. Harry laughed at his expression.

"Don't hurt yourself, mate." Ron looked up. "You look like you're translating ancient runes in your head," Harry explained.

"Oh, well, I'm tired," Ron said defensively, as he got up to search for his pants.

"By the way, nice phrasing before. I see Hermione's best qualities are rubbing off on you," Harry said, rubbing his head.

Ron looked confused again before remembering his use of 'Merlin's pants' moments ago and grumbled something unintelligible. He located his pants and promptly stuck a foot into a leg before he was completely balanced and tipped over back onto his bed. Harry snorted.

"Don't say a word," Ron said, pointing his finger at Harry sternly. Harry held up his hands in mock-innocence.

As they traveled sleepily down the uneven staircase, Harry's uneasy feelings about his fight with Ginny seeped back to the front of his mind. And as he thought about the possibility of running into her in the kitchen, his heart began to race, but his careful pause on the second landing went unnoticed.

•••

Later that morning, Ginny came down the stairs, slightly puffy-eyed. After she had left Harry upstairs the night before, her sudden rush of fury had turned to tears fairly quickly. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see her father there instead of her mother.

"Oh, hi dad," she said, taking a chair and sitting down. "Where's mum?"

"Visiting George and Percy at the shop," Mr. Weasley answered, without looking up from the copy of _The_ _Prophet_ he was reading. "She's still determined to do all their laundry for them." He smiled at her, and noticed her eyes. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dad. I'm fine," Ginny said, brushing her hair back and attempting to smile back at him.

"Ginny," he said, giving her an I-know-you're-lying-so-you-may-as-well-tell-me look. Ginny sighed.

"Harry and I had a fight last night," she admitted, looking down at her hands.

"A fight? About what?" Mr. Weasley asked, putting down the paper. Ginny sighed again.

"Well, I always feel like I'm being left out of the things he does."

"How do you mean?"

"Well... you know how he, Ron and Hermione are so close?" Mr. Weasley nodded. "I feel like I'm always on the outside of their little circle, he doesn't tell me things," Ginny said quietly. "Especially lately with all his auror missions."

"Well Ginny, you know aurors can't reveal information about ongoing cases, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I found that out when he was yelling it at me last night," she huffed.

"He yelled at you?" Mr. Weasley asked, taking his spectacles off of his nose.

"Well, truthfully I'm the one who started yelling," she confessed a little sheepishly.

"You should have gotten the whole story before you accused him of anything, Ginny," he scolded.

"I know, I know, I maybe went a little overboard, but that isn't even the part that really bothers me."

"What's that?"

Ginny looked at her hands again. "He went on about how he can't tell anyone, but he had already told Hermione!"

"He did what?" Mr. Weasley said a little sharply.

"He and Ron talked to Hermione about the whole assignment! They all tried to figure it out together, just like they always do!"

"He shouldn't have done that."

"I know!" Ginny said loudly, throwing her hands in the air a little. There was a pause.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Mr. Weasley asked quietly.

"I did!"

"No, you yelled at him, Ginny. You should talk to him. Calmly. Get his side of the story."

"Nothing he says will excuse what he did!"

"I'm not saying that, but every argument has two sides, Ginny. And maybe if you ask him about it calmly, you might understand where he's coming from. You shouldn't just jump all over him without having all the facts."

Ginny leaned back in her chair. "That's what Luna said," she grudgingly admitted.

"She's a smart one, that Luna," Mr. Weasley smiled. He placed his hand on Ginny's. "And so are you, Ginny. I know you'll fix this."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk to him yet though."

"Don't worry, Gin. You will be."

•••

"Mr. Rowle, If you do not name your accomplice, we will be forced to give you Veritaserum to gain the truth," Kingsley said.

The trial was near it's end and Harry and Ron, having already given their witness, were sitting off to the side of the very same courtroom where Harry had had his appeal before his fifth year. Rowle, looking very grungy, was chained to the seat in the middle of the dark room.

"I won't drink it," Rowle drawled. His arrogant words, however, were negated by his frantic eyes and his twitching fingers.

"Well then, we will have to use the Imperius Curse on you," Kingsley continued.

Rowle's eyes darted up to look at Kingsley. "That's against the law," he said quietly.

"We've made an amendment to that law in regards to Death Eaters," Kingsley lied smoothly.

Rowle looked down and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Kingsley asked, cupping his hand to his ear. Rowle glared up at him.

"Frank Doyle," He stated clearly. "He worked in the inn also. He'll still be there."

"Thank you. You are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban. You may take him now," Kingsley finished, gesturing to the Hit Wizards on either side of Rowle.

The rather large group of witches and wizards filed out of the stone room, their footfalls echoing up the walls. Ron and Harry followed. Though they both knew it was more polite to remain stoic and emotionless, Ron seemed unable to contain the slight bounce and he was still fidgeting during the lift ride to their floor. It was only when they were completely alone in Harry's cubicle that Ron let his excitement go.

"Alright, mate!" Ron said, holding up his hand for a high five. Harry smacked it with little enthusiasm.

"Finally! Merlin, it feels good to take a death eater down again!" Ron continued, making a fist pumping motion.

"Yeah," Harry said, sitting gingerly down in his chair.

"It's our first guy, Harry! We've got our first guy! Well, as aurors, that is," Ron said, his eyes bright with excitement.

"I know. It's great, mate," Harry said, running a hand through his messy hair.

Ron's smile began to fade. "Harry, are you alright? You've been acting strange all day."

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Harry, faking a smile.

"Liar. Tell me what's up," Ron demanded. Harry sighed.

"Ginny and I had a row last night." Ron's eyebrows raised.

"Is that why she was so tense yesterday?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, mildly surprised that Ron had noticed. "Well, what was it about, then?"

"This," Harry said making a wide gesture to the small three walls.

Ron looked around, confused, "You rowed about cubicles?"

" No, Ron. Keep up," Harry said, rolling his eyes at his friend's obliviousness. "We fought about being an auror and the missions and everything!"

"Oh," Ron said, looking slightly less confused.

"I mean, we go upstairs last night and boom! She explodes on me. I wasn't expecting a thing," Harry said, gesturing with his good hand and staring into space as if the memory of it still awed him.

"Yeah, I know that feeling, mate," Ron said sympathetically, straddling a chair backwards. "Completely random, out of the blue. Then, they get mad at you for not knowing exactly what they're talking about."

"I know! She was mad at me for things I couldn't change too," Harry said shaking his head.

"Oh that's the worst. What was she mad about?"

"She was yelling about how she never knew what I was doing, off on missions and such and how she was tired about being protected like a child."

"Oh. Well, that's a sticking point for Ginny. She's always butting heads with mum about that. But she's got to understand that you can't talk about all the details of the cases with her, right? At least the one's that are open," Ron said, scratching his ear.

"Yeah, well, I told her that. I think what really got her though was that I told Hermione almost everything and I told her nothing," Harry said, bowing his head.

"Wait, you didn't tell Ginny a thing?" Ron asked, leaning forward. Harry looked up.

"Well, no," Harry said, confused. "Like you just said, we're not supposed to tell."

"And you just said that you told Hermione," Ron said, looking accomplished in his argument.

"Well, you were there. You told Hermione as much as I did," Harry said, getting slightly annoyed.

"It's one thing for me to tell Hermione, she's my girlfriend. It's another for you to tell Hermione, your friend, but not Ginny, _your_ girlfriend," Ron said, leaning back on his hands.

Harry blinked. Ron leaned forward again to better explain.

"Ginny's supposed to be the one you confide in, for everything and her knowing that you chose to tell someone else and not her, it makes her feel insecure. Like she's not number one like she should be," Ron said, with a smug grin on his face. Harry looked dumbstruck.

"How on earth do you know so much about girls all of a sudden?" Harry said, his mouth still slightly ajar.

"Hermione's been giving me lessons," Ron said with a grin. Harry chuckled, then sighed. There was a pause.

" How do I fix this, mate?" Harry asked quietly.

" Talk to her. Tell her it's all you're fault, that you're sorry for behaving like a total git and that it'll never happen again," Ron said, without missing a beat. Harry looked at him.

"You think Hermione could give me a lesson or two?" Harry asked.

Ron laughed. "I'll ask," he said before getting up to return to his own cubicle.

"Hey, Ron?" Ron turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, mate."

•••

When Harry and Ron returned to the Burrow that night, Ginny was no where in sight. The air, however, was thick with tantalizing scents and the two followed their noses to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley, of course, was bustling about, making dinner. Percy, George and Hermione sat at the table already.

"That smells great mum, when will it be ready?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Few minutes, dear. How was the trial?" Mrs. Weasley asked mildly, returning to stirring.

"Dull," Ron sighed, putting his head on the table. Hermione reached over to brush his hair out of his eyes. "It was exciting to finally put someone away though."

"It was fine, Molly," Harry said, flicking his wand at the cupboard so that several plates and various cutlery floated to their proper places at the table. "Everything went smoothly. It's all over now."

"That's great, mate," George said, clapping Harry on the back and he sat down. Harry glanced over at Percy to notice that his eyebrows and eyelashes were blue.

"Trouble at the shop today?" Harry asked, reaching for the boiled potatoes Mrs Weasley had just set on the table. Percy grunted slightly and looked down at his plate.

"Percy had an issue with the wildfire wiz-bangs today," George said, grinning at the memory.

"I was setting it on the shelf and boom! Exploded right in my face. I healed all the burns, but for some reason I cannot seem to get rid of this blue color," Percy said, slightly mournfully. Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"It'll fade in a few months," George said, through a mouthful of potato. Percy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

George laughed. "I'm joking, Perce. It'll be gone by tomorrow. Nice face though," he said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione burst into laughter. Percy's look change from shock to half annoyed, half amused. Then Harry's laughter died in his throat as Ginny appeared in the doorway. She spared him one stony look before walking up to the table and filling a plate.

"I'm going to eat in my room, mum. I've got some studying to do before tomorrow," She said stiffly.

The laughter had awkwardly subsided and Harry stared intently at his plate, not seeing, but feeling Ginny moving about the table. He had intended to find a moment alone with her tonight to talk, but evidently talking, or even being in the same room together was not on Ginny's agenda.

"Are you sure, dear? You'll have plenty of time for studying after Christmas," Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes flitting from Harry's stiffness to Ginny's stony face.

"I want to get this done before," Ginny said, grabbing a knife and fork and heading toward the door.

"Alright, well no studying tomorrow. It's Chrismas Eve," Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny's retreating form.

"Yes, mum!" Ginny called over her shoulder.

Harry looked up just in time to see Mrs. Wealsey looking curiously from him to the place where Ginny disappeared. Mercifully, she said nothing.

•••

Christmas Eve morning was crowded. But, in a good way. It as refreshing to have the house packed again. The chaos was comforting. However, the awkwardness of Harry and Ginny in the same room was not. Harry had hoped that overnight, some of the tension between them would have eased, but it remained the same. Until Christmas Eve lunch. The whole family had dug into the massive meal that Mrs. Weasley had prepared, when George broke the conversation.

"Everybody?" George said, clinking his glass. Everyone looked up except Fleur, who continued to devour her piece of turkey. Bill put a hand on hers to still them.

"Percy has an announcement," George finished, kicking Percy's chair for him to stand up. Percy stood and surveyed the family with a surprisingly not-arrogant look. He took a breath.

"I've decided to quit my job as minister's assistant and work with George at the joke shop full-time," Percy said, rather proudly. "I believe it's where I should be."

There was a series of laughs and 'Merlin! Really?"'s, but everyone seemed to like the idea. Arthur got up to ruffle Percy's hair and Bill and Charlie clapped him on the back. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, both with bewildered smiles. They continued smiling at each other, before it slowly dawned on them that they were in a fight and the smiles faded and the awkwardness returned. Their silence went unnoticed by the rest of the table, however, as Percy began to fully explain his decision.

•••

The rest of the afternoon passed in good cheer, with the exception of Harry and Ginny, until they began decorating the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley had brought down the Christmas boxes from the attic and they had begun to put ornaments on the tree. Mrs. Weasley was kneeling on the floor to tack the stockings to the mantel.

"You know, Fleur?" she said, sorting through the giant socks.

"Yes, Molly?" Fleur said from across the room.

"I was thinking, by this time next year there will be a brand new stocking up here," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at the mother-to-be. Fleur smiled back.

Mrs. Weasley picked up a stocking and was about to tack it up when she noticed something. Emblazoned on the front was none other than Fred. Mrs. Weasley's hand began to shake.

"Molly, dear? Are you alright?" Mr. Weasley asked, coming over. Then he noticed the stocking in her hand. She leaned into to him and began to cry.

"Oh Arthur, what am I going to do?" She sobbed, dropping the stocking on the floor.

"Shh, come on," he said, picking her up off her knees and leading her from the room.

The entire room had gone silent and everyone was staring at the stocking. There was an awkward pause.

"I have an idea." They all looked at George, to make sure that he really was the first one to talk. He looked at the top of the tree.

"Who wants to go degnomeing?" George said, with a slight grin on his face.

Everyone stared blankly for a moment, before it began to dawn on them. Harry smiled once he understood. That Christmas years ago, when Fred and George had captured a gnome, spray-painted it silver, dressed it like a ballerina and put it on the top of the tree. Suddenly the sad, tense atmosphere had been replaced with one of memories and excitement.

"Come on," George said, getting up and heading to the door. "There's bound to be some in the bushes closest to the house."

Ron stood up, pulling Hermione by the sleeve. "Can I paint it?" he called after George before they followed him outside. Bill, Charlie and Percy were next.

"Where are we going to find a tiny tutu?" Percy asked as they passed.

"We'll just have to wing it, mate," Charlie said. And bringing up the rear was Fleur.

"Bill! Do not leave me alone! What's going on?" she cried stumbling slightly, before she too disappeared from the room.

That left only Harry and Ginny, sitting on opposite sides of the room. It was dead silence, save the fire crackling in the hearth. They glanced at each other and looked away. There was a pause. They took a simultaneous breath.

"Listen–", they said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"You go," they said together. There was another pause.

"I just wanted to say–" they said in unison before breaking off.

Harry smiled and Ginny gave a giggle. They stared into each other's eyes. Harry moved over to sit beside her on her sofa. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and left his hand there.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left you out. I didn't mean too, honestly. I would never deliberately exclude you. I love you and I do want you to be in every part of my life. There are _no_ separate circles. It's just you and me. Also, I asked Robards, and he says I can give you details once the cases are closed," he said, without pause. Ginny smiled and took his hand off her face to hold it in hers.

"I really appreciate you saying that," she said, looking down at their hands. "And I'm sorry for refusing to understand your job. And yelling at you like that. That was uncalled for. And I shouldn't have placed blame on you by bringing up last year. that was wrong. Because I certainly don't blame you for that, Harry. That's the truth."

They smiled at each other, before leaning in for a brief kiss and leaning back. There was another pause.

"Wow, that was certainly mature of us," Ginny said, moving closer.

"I know, we've come a long way. You're nobody's little girl anymore," Harry said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"And you're no knobbly-kneed little boy with the broken glasses any more, are you?"

"Excuse me? knobbly-kneed?" Harry asked, drawing back.

"Oh, please Harry, they looked like chicken legs."

"Chicken legs?"

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding!" She shrieked, as he attacked her with tickling. Just then the Weasley band of boys trooped back in, Ron holding a body-binded gnome.

"Look's like they've made up, then," Bill said, as Ron reached up to place the metallic gnome on the top of the tree.

"It's about time," George said, plopping down on the sofa next to them. "I was almost about to build separate houses for each of them."

•••

Christmas day was incredible. Mrs. Weasley had recovered and all the family came, and even some unexpected guests. After breakfast, Andromeda came by with Teddy, to Harry's delight, and Mcgonagall and Hagrid made an appearance before lunch. Even Luna and Neville showed up and Hermione's parents came by for dinner (Mr. Weasley insisted they sit by him). The highlight of the evening though, was when Kingsley stopped by to tell Harry and Ron that they'd been made full Aurors, much to their surprise. And as Ginny leaned into his shoulder and George joked about finally getting a nice visitor from a minister of magic, Harry imagined that the joyous day was like a gift to those who couldn't be there. It was a way of showing their lost loved ones that they were living _for_ them and that they would continue to lead the life they should have led. Harry closed his eyes and thought, "Thank you mum. Thank you dad. Thank you everyone. I won't ever forget what you did for me. I'm happy now." And before he could open his eyes again, he had vision in his mind: King's Cross station. It was white and empty like he remembered it from last May, except there was now a large, marble table in the center of a platform. Around the table were his parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and countless others, some of which he didn't even recognize. Harry gasped. Then in unison everyone at the table raised their glasses and toasted him. He blinked. He was back at the Weasley's table and the loud chatter roared back to his ears. Ginny felt him stir and leaned back.

"Harry? You alright?" she asked, studying his face. Harry stared back into her deep brown eyes.

"I'm perfect."

_A/N: I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for the extended delay in posting. I have no real excuse, but I will tell you that it's been a rough couple of months. Anyway, I hope the extra long chapter will start to make up for keeping you all waiting. I know this sounds like an ending, but don't worry! There's more to come. I'll try to get it out sooner, rather that later. Please review! I need a pick me up and reviews are like candy :)_

_~G.L.H.~_


	12. You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

"Do I have to go back so soon?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Harry said, pulling Ginny closer to him.

They were standing on Platform 9 and 3/4, with their arms around each other, ignoring the hushed whispers that surrounded them. Ron and Hermione, having already said their goodbyes, stood slightly down the platform, tactfully looking elsewhere. Ginny made pouty face.

"You know, you actually had more time off than the others," Harry said, tapping her on the nose with his forefinger.

"I know, but it didn't seem that way, what with you being in St. Mungo's so long and me being mad at you after," Ginny replied, moving a hand down Harry's back. "We didn't get a chance for much alone time," she hissed in his ear, as her hand disappeared under the hem of his shirt.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, Gin? I don't think now's the best time," he said, trying to remove her hand, which had now moved to his stomach.

"Shh," she hushed, embracing him tighter. Just then, the train's whistle blew, and they both jumped.

"Alright, fine!" Ginny huffed, pulling away. "I just feel so strange at Hogwarts now. Sometimes, I even catch myself taking the secret routes I used to take to avoid the Carrows. And it's even harder being away from you."

"It's only a few more months. And I'll come to every quidditch match and every Hogsmeade weekend," Harry said, stroking her cheek. "Speaking of which, when is the next match?"

"At the end of the month. And the next Hogsmeade trip is Valentine's day weekend."

"At least we have that to look forward too," Harry said, winking. Ginny grinned back. The whistle blew again.

"Gotta go. Love you," Ginny rushed, kissing Harry quickly. Harry responded, by crushing her to him, deepening the kiss for a moment before releasing her.

"Goodbye," he murmured, as she hurried toward the train.

He walked to wave with his two best friends, as the train chugged along.

"Seems strange to watch it leave doesn't it?" a voice sounded behind him. He turned and saw Luna with the usual dreamy look about her standing inches from him. He did a double-take, looking from Luna to the departing train and then back to Luna again.

"Luna, why aren't you on the train?" Harry asked, as Ron and Hermione turned around.

"Oh, I've decided not to finish school. I just came by to see everyone off," Luna said simply, beaming as the two walked over.

"Not finish school? Why?" Hermione said, looking slightly appalled. Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione elbowed him before turning her attentions back to Luna.

"I've realized that I don't exactly need these last few months for what I want to. I'd rather plan for it," Luna answered, swatting at what Harry assumed was a nargle.

"Well, what is it you want to do," Ron piped up.

"I want to travel the world and research all sorts of unidentified magical creatures. Maybe one day, I'll write a book about them," Luna said, excitedly.

"That's great, Luna! I hope you enjoy yourself," Harry said, genuinely.

"Yeah, good luck, Luna," Hermione said, forcing a smile. Now it was Ron's turn to elbow her.

"Thanks, you guys!" Luna said, beaming, oblivious to Ron and Hermione's interaction. "I will miss you, though"

"Well, when are you leaving?" Ron asked.

"The beginning of the summer. I want to spend a few months with dad, before I go. He misses me terribly when I leave," Luna said, as they began to walk towards the wall to platforms nine and ten.

"Well, why don't you spend some time with us, before you go too?" Harry asked. "You're always welcome at the Burrow."

"Are you free this Monday, Luna?" Hermione said. "You could drop by my office and we'll have lunch."

"Oh that would be nice, I'd like to, Hermione," Luna said, giving a wide smile.

"Stop by at around noon and ask the front desk where Rolf Scamander's office is. You'll find me in the adjoining room," Hermione said, smiling back.

"Oh, I will. I must go now, though. Daddy will be waiting for me. See you all soon!" Luna said, waving.

"Bye, Luna," they chorused, as she disappeared through the wall.

"That was nice of you," Ron said, turning to Hermione. "I never thought you liked her."

"Of course I like her, Ron," Hermione responded indignantly. "I just think crumple-horned snork-whatevers and nargles are a bunch of dragon dung."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"Well, it looks like Ron's been rubbing off on you as well, eh?" Harry teased, nudging her arm.

Harry and Ron laughed as Hermione blushed and stalked through the wall, before following her and disapparating.

•••

"Boys! Hurry up, you're going to be late!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Silence. She waited.

"You won't have time for breakfast!" she called again. She was rewarded by the sounds of scrambling feet and 'Git! Find your own socks'. Mrs. Weasley smiled to herself and went back to the kitchen.

She was just putting two stacks of toast and kippers on the table when Harry and Ron stumbled into the room, pulling on robes and smoothing their hair.

"You've got ten minutes, eat," Mrs. Weasley commanded, summoning the coffee pot and two mugs. They immediately obeyed, sitting down and shoveling food into their mouths at a rapid pace.

"Hermione's already gone, then," Ron said, as he crammed another piece of toast into his already bulging mouth.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full, and yes, she left twenty minutes ago. _She_ may actually have been on time," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the clock on the wall and seeing Hermione's hand firmly on 'work'.

"We're ok, it's only..." Harry said, looking at his watch. "Crap, we gotta go, come on, mate," he said, dropping his toast and pulling Ron up by the elbow. Ron whined, but went to the door to slip his trainers on.

"Wait, I've made you both lunch," Mrs. Weasley said, rushing forward holding two bags out. Ron and Harry slowed their movements.

"You didn't have to do that," Harry said, toeing on his own shoes.

"Yeah, we could've got our own lunch," Ron said, flipping the collar of his robes.

Mrs. Weasley's smile faded and she lowered the bags. "Yes, well, I suppose you're right, you're perfectly capable...," she muttered, averting her eyes. Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

Then, Harry leaned forward, taking his bag and kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. "Thanks, Molly, really," he said.

Ron took the other bag, kissed her other cheek and said," Yeah, thanks, mum. See you at supper."

And they stepped out the door and headed down the lawn to the apparation point. Mrs. Weasley stood there for a minute before rushing to the open door.

"Have a good day!" She called. They turned and waved. She stood there, watching their retreating backs, and sighed.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now, huh, Errol?" She said, turning towards his perch. The old owl blinked at her before turning his head and falling alseep.

•••

Harry and Ron exited the lift at level two, just in time to dodge a flock of interdepartmental memos, which flew into the lift just as the doors closed.

"Harry! Ron!," a voice boomed, and they turned to see Robards approaching them with a stack of scrolls under his arm. He walked over them an clapped his free hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Good to see you boys. Right on time, too" He said, eyeing the large clock above the lifts. Ron gave Harry an I-told-you-so look. Robards turned back to them.

"Why don't you get your things together, then I'll show you to your new office. I've just got to put these on my desk," he said, gesturing with the scrolls. Harry and Ron nodded and headed toward their soon-to-be-vacated cubicles.

"Seems strange, doesn't it?" Ron said as he swept everything off his desk into a box with one arm.

"What does?" Harry asked, taking down his Weasley family photo from a shelf. Ron looked around, then leaned in closer. Harry looked up.

"Getting promoted so soon," Ron said in hushed tones. "Do you suppose the others think we're getting special treatment?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself," Harry said, nodding towards Michaels. Ron leaned away as he approached.

"You guys moving today?" Michaels asked, eyeing the half-emptied desks.

"Yeah, Robards wants us to get used to the new set-up as soon as possible," Harry said, stacking scrolls in his box. Michaels nodded.

"Well, see you around, then?," Michaels said, leaned on the cubicle wall.

"See you over there," Harry said, nodding towards the auror offices, and picking up his, now full, box.

"Probably later, rather than sooner," Michaels muttered, looking down at his shoes.

"Nah mate, I reckon the opposite," Harry said, grinned at him as he as Ron headed out.

Michaels grinned, and turned to make his way back to his desk. Just then, Robards billowed out of his office and scanned the room for the newly-minted Aurors.

"Ah, there you are! Excellent!," he said rather loudly, having spotted them. "If you'll just follow me."

And they followed Robards down a hallway off of the Auror-training wing. The hallway was long and narrow, and it stuck Harry as odd that he hadn't noticed it before. He glanced at the portraits on the walls to discover that they were all of former aurors. Near the end of the hallway, he was surprised to come face to face with a portrait each of Mad-eye Moody and Tonks, side by side, and grinning identically at him. Before he could even register, Robards had tossed an arm each around he and Ron, who had noticed nothing, and ushered them through a doorway.

"Well, here it is!," Robards announced proudly, gesturing widely with both arms. "I went ahead and made you two partners. Thought it only made sense, seeing as you two have already been so much together. You've each got a desk, complete with file cabinet and safe, for top secret documents. Office chairs, feel free to transfigure them to your own comfort, a generous supply of ink and quills, and our special interdepartmental memo pad, personalized, of course," he finished laying a hand on a stack of purple papers, emblazoned with the words 'Ministry of Magic' on the top.

Harry looked around. The office was small, but then, he was surprised to be receiving an office at all. He leaned over the memo pad that Robards had just patted and picked it up. In smaller letters, underneath the Ministry's seal, were the words 'From the desk of Harry James Potter, Auror Offices, Department of Magical Law Enforcement'. He looked up at Robards.

"It's wonderful," he said, smiling. Robards clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, before glancing at the door, where a man in a long black ponytail had appeared "Ah! Perfect! Harry, Ron, I'd like to introduce you to Williamson. As level one Aurors, you'll be reporting to him."

Williamson walked in and smiled, extending his hand.

"Welcome to the department, it's an honor to work with both of you," Williamson said with bright eyes, as he shook their hands. "I say, it's been quite a long time since a pair of wizards so young have impressed me so much. It's a pleasure."

Harry grinned, as he saw Ron's ear go red in his peripheral vision.

"The pleasure's ours, sir," Ron stammered. Harry laughed internally. Despite the amount of publicity that he, Ron and Hermione had received since the battle in May, it still surprised Ron that he was included in the praise. Harry glanced back at Williamson and squinted. There was something familiar about him, that he just couldn't place.

"Pardon me, sir, but have we met?" Harry asked, furiously trying to recall where he had seen that ponytail before. Williamson's smile faded.

"Not exactly, Harry," Williamson began, casting his eyes down, as if he was revealing an embarrassing secret. "I doubt you remember, but I was there that night when You-Know-Who infiltrated the Department of Mysteries, years ago."

The clouds parted in Harry's mind as a memory resurfaced, of a man in scarlet robes, pointing at the place from which Voldemort had disapparated, shouting "_He was there! I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear..._"

"I do remember. You were with Fudge, weren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I was. And I'm terribly sorry, Harry," Williamson said, casting his eyes away again.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Harry said. Williamson's sudden shame confused him.

"For being with Fudge, for taking his side," Williamson rushed, quite embarrassed now. "You see, I had just had a daughter. And I just couldn't face the fact that I had brought a child into such a dangerous place. I took the wrong side and I'm sorry. Perhaps if measures had been taken against him sooner..."

"Voldemort would have caused the same amount of destruction and chaos, whether the Ministry had believed me or not," Harry said, looking Williamson in the face. "I don't blame those who followed Fudge, I blame Fudge. Because he was there when it happened, he saw my face, he knew I wasn't lying. He was just trying to protect his career. Those who followed him, had nothing to do with it. It's only natural to believe what's in the papers, what your leader is telling you. Especially, if not believing it means facing war after 15 years of peace."

Williamson looked up. He laughed weakly.

"Wise words, maybe I should be reporting to you," Williamson, said with a smile. Harry blushed.

"Maybe someday," Robards joked, putting a hand on Williamson's shoulder. "Let's let these boys get settled in."

"Of course," Williamson said, clearing his throat. "There's a meeting in the conference room at one. It'll bring you up to speed on our latest project. See you there?"

"Definitely," Ron said, looking from Williamson to Harry

"We'll be there," Harry agreed.

"Execllent," Williamson said, turning to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot," He said, and he tapped the door with his wand and gold lettering appeared that read 'Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley, Aurors, Level One'. Then Ron and Harry were alone.

"Whew, you handled that well," Ron said, putting his cardboard box on his desk. "I felt like I was watching a confession, and you were about to absolve him of his sins."

"It wasn't the first apology I've gotten, "Harry said. A series of strangers had approached him over the last seven months, begging forgiveness for their actions during the war. He had told all of them that they were not in the wrong.

"Yeah, I suppose not," Ron said, sitting in his chair, and putting his feet up on his desk. "You know, I could get used to this private office stuff."

"Yeah," Harry said, but he had not heard Ron. He was thinking instead, of this one woman who had confessed to him that she had told snatchers that her neighbors were muggle-born, just so she could create a sufficient diversion for her to escape with her half-blood children. The look of horror on her face at her own actions hadn't bothered Harry in months, until now.

•••

"Hello!," Hemione heard a bright voice say, and she looked up from her desk, to see Luna beaming in the doorway.

"Hey Luna! How are you?"

"I'm well, and you?" Luna said, looking around Hermione's small work area.

I'm alright," Hermione said, smiling and getting up. "I'm afraid Harry and Ron can't come today, they've got a meeting in an hour."

"That's too bad," Luna said slightly absently.

"We can stop by and say hi to them before we leave though, it's only two floors down," Hermione continued, gathering the papers she was working on.

Just then, the door to Rolf Scamander's office opened, and a head poked out.

"Hermione, did you finish filing those reassignments, I asked for?" Rolf asked.

"They're right here, Mr. Scamander," Hermione said, handing him the papers she just finished gathering.

"Excellent!" he said, taking them from her and surveying them over his purple rimmed spectacles. He glanced up to see Luna. "Who's this?"

"Oh, pardon me," Hermione said, instantly getting flustered. "Mr. Scamander, this is my friend, Luna. Luna, this is Mr. Scamander, the head of the Office of House-Elf Relocation."

"Please, Hermione, not so formal. You can call me Rolf," he said extending his hand to Luna.

"Hello Rolf, that's a great name," Luna said, smiling.

"As is Luna," Rolf smiled back. Then he gestured to her usual radish earrings. "Having a nargle problem?"

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Oh, no, but you can never be too careful," Luna replied, without batting an eye. "I'm gonna need them a lot in the near future, though."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Rolf asked.

"I'm going to be a traveling magizoologist," Luna said, excitedly.

"Really? You know I've always wanted to do that, but I got pressured into doing this by my grandfather," Rolf said, becoming slightly dreamy-eyed. Hermione's wide eyes darted between him and Luna.

"You should do it, someday," Luna said, smiling. "What's stopping you?"

"At the moment, I'm not sure," Rolf said softly, staring intently at Luna.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, Luna, I suppose we should get going," she said, glancing between them.

"Hmm?" Luna said, turing to her. "Oh yes, well, it was nice meeting you Rolf."

"And you, Luna," Rolf said, as he watched them go.

As they approached the lifts, Hermione glanced sideways at Luna. She pressed the button and they stepped on.

"He's nice," Luna said, dreamily, as the doors closed

•••

A/N-

I'm back! As you can probably tell, my writing has taken a back burner for a while, and I'm sorry. I'm not going to promise something I can't keep, so I'll just say that I hope to post another chapter in the near future. I have the next chapter planned though, it's just a matter of getting it down. Anyway, thanks to those who have stuck around, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! Thank you.

~G.L.H.~


End file.
